Revenge
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: It's been about a year since Obadiah Stance entered coma. Whitney was locked up in SHIELD's Helicarrier and all she cares about is having some revenge. What is she willing to do to avenge her father? Find out! Rated T for violence!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Yes another story! And for everyone's sake, and for those who requested as well. I'm going to do the best I can to make this story long and detailed. My best! **** So please sit back and enjoy Chapter 1!**

** Oh and those who requested stories for me to write, yes they will start pooping up after this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own IMAA. (I really wish though)**

It's been about a year since Obadiah Stane slipped into coma. At first all went well, and Tony Stark couldn't ask for more. But as time slipped from underneath his legs, Tony noticed the strange change in Whitney Stane.

Tony had dated the rich girl for maybe about 2 months, before realizing that he wasn't being the best boyfriend ever. Hey duty calls. Whitney saved him from the embarrassing speech he created, by dumping him instead. Yes he was a little hurt, but he wasn't devastated. No, he would move on and strive to better things. And well… he's got his eye on a particular redhead. But at the moment she was occupied.

Whitney was different today. She wasn't wearing her usual red long sleeved top and white skirt. Today she had on dark blue jeans that covered her high-heeled shoes, and a black v-neck top. Tony didn't want to interfere but he decided maybe it was best to end the small grudge she was keeping.

"Hey uh Whitney." Tony shouldered his backpack. Whitney turned her head and gave him a dead look from her dead blue eyes.

"And what do you want? I hope you want to get out of my face." She flipped her gold locks in defiance and was about to stride off to her class before Tony caught her arm. He gently pulled back and had the girl look back at him.

"Whitney. Please. What happened that day? I'm so sorry." Tony was surprised on how he put those words out. In fact, he meant every word that poured out of his mouth. But unfortunately, Whitney's face fumed and flushed a scarlet red. Her eyes went dangerously dark.

"Don't even think about apologizing Stark. You put my dad in coma. YOU shoved me in S.H.E.I.L.D's jail. And YOU left me when I needed you." She hissed. Those words were poison on his heart. But she was right. Tony caused Obadiah to slip into coma, curtsy of Iron Man that is. And he also forced Whitney into the custody of the SHEILD agents. But never once was he there to comfort the lonely girl.

"Whitney…" She slipped out of his grasps, gave him a look of venom, and walked off to her class. Tony was broken. He ruined his childhood "friend's" life and didn't do anything about it. He wanted to be cheerful again. He had to find his other friend.

"Hey Pepper." Tony tried his best to put on a smile but today was just not his day. Pepper was laughing away with Happy, it really caused tons of bad ideas to pop up into the mind of the genius's head. Most ideas consisted of pushing Happy off the roof of the building.

"TONY! Hey!" Pepper quickly gave him a hug. She didn't even bother to ask about his sullen face.

"Tony my man! I totally aced that test in physics thanks to you! How about another week of homework?" Tony glared at Happy, who quickly walked away telling Pepper that he had basketball practice.

"Well Mr. Grumpy. What's wrong?" Tony glanced up at the clock. He had another hour until class started. He grabbed Pepper's wrist and pulled her up towards the roof. She hissed and yelled at him to stop, but he kept forcing his way to the top.

Tony burst through the roof, dropped his bag, and started pacing. "What were you talking about with Happy?" He started. Pepper looked surprised but she shrugged.

"Well it wasn't much. We decided that we couldn't really be together anymore seeing that I never have time. It sucks but I have someone else to look forward to." That's when Tony finally smiled, but he cleared his throat.

"Well that's pretty disappointing. You must've loved that guy." Tony teased.

"Ha ha. You're hilarious. No but I love someone else. And I'm just waiting for the dufus to ask me out. HINT. HINT." Tony took about 5 minutes before realizing what she just said.

"Oh right. Ahem. Patricia Pepper Potts." He said dramatically. He got to on one knee and took Pepper's hand. She was doing her best not to laugh. "Will you do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?" She burst into laughter and nodded.

"Oh of course my dear knight!" But her smile disappeared. "Well since we are together. What happened? You were upset and not exactly smiling." Tony explained the conversation which left Pepper little depressed. She never knew that Tony knew Whitney since they were born. That was like them being twins and always getting along.

"Hey it'll work out just wait and see." Tony nodded and took Pepper's hand.

"Let's go to class."

Did she walk to class? Nope. Did she secretly go home? Yes. Whitney was done with Tony. He faked everything! He never cared about her, loved her, or even wanted to see her ever! That redhead was everything to him. But she didn't care about Pepper Potts, no. She wanted Tony all to herself.

Whitney planned everything out perfectly and was just waiting for tonight, that's the moment when Tony will pay for everything he has ever done. She prepared her gadgets and slipped them into her pockets in her dress she made herself. Tony was in for a surprise.

"You sure you'll be okay Tony? Just get some rest." Tony nodded. During school he was restless and always staring at the empty desk that seated the millionaire girl. Strangely, Whitney wasn't there that day, even though he saw her this morning.

During lunch, Tony wanted to be alone with Pepper and he left with her to the roof. Rhodey just smiled and nodded goodbye.

Tony sat with his new girlfriend, and he didn't even how he even thought of kissing Pepper, but he did. She enjoyed it and so did he. But now Tony didn't want to be alone at home without the redhead. "I'll be fine." But just before he slipped inside his home, Pepper pulled him into another kiss and waved goodbye. Tony watched her leave before closing the door behind him.

Tony walked inside his room and plopped down on his bed. "Why does this day even need to be going on? I seriously need to find a better way to spend my time." Tony said to himself out loud. He was about to start his homework before he felt a buzz in his pocket. It was a phone call. He slipped it out and took a look at the caller ID.

"Whitney?" He said into the phone. He heard a small sniffle and cough.

"Tony? Is that you? Oh Tony!" He heard sobbing and heartbreaking cries.

"Whitney? What's the mater? What happened?" Tony didn't know what to make of the crying. Hours ago she wanted to hand his head in her room, now she was sad and heartbroken.

"Oh Tony! My dad… the doctors are going to take him off of life support. They said that it's best not to keep my dad in torture. Can you please come over? I want someone to be here with me when I do it. Please?" She sounded so devastated that Tony couldn't help but accept her request.

"I'll be over in 10 minutes." Tony quickly combed back his hair, but it made no difference.

After taking a taxi, Tony reached Whitney's home. It was dark and gloomy, with dark red brick and vines crawling up the sides of the house. The gate in the front was rusted and the weeds were beyond help. It was as if someone didn't live here and no one decided to take care of the house either. The gates creaked open as Tony walked inside. He rang the bell and waited for the door to open. That's only when he realized that there wasn't any car in front of the house, but he didn't think anything of it.

"TONY! Come in!" Whitney snatched Tony's arm and pulled him inside. She led him upstairs and into a dull room. It was worse than the outside. A dark curtain only let in the minimum of light that passed in front of Obadiah Stane's face. He was peacefully sleeping and there was nothing to it.

"How's he doing? Wait… There isn't any life support here Whitney. What's going on?" He heard an evil laughter he knew well enough. "Whitney?" He turned and was face to face with a hollow cylindrical barrel, a gun.

"See you soon Tony." And the gun hit him in the back of the neck, making him loose his only feeling of consciousness. He was left with only one thought in mind. _What have I done? _

** HAA ZAA! Cool beans! Okay so please review if you liked this! Thanks a bunch! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**GOSH THANKS! 6 reviews? Man thanks a whole bunch! I couldn't be happier than ever and well it means the world to me. I love reviews and it feels as if someone actually appreciates my writing! So thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot. **

It has been hours and all Pepper could think of was Tony. Their little moment on the roof was like a dream. She didn't even think that Tony would ever kiss her, and of course ask her out. It was only because of her deep passion for Tony that she broke up with Happy. Well, he was an absolute sweetheart, but her heart belonged to her love Tony.

She decided to call him; she was desperately begging to hear his voice. Pepper dialed his number and lay on her stomach on her bed. One buzz… two buzz…. Three buzz… FOUR BUZZ? Tony always picked up by the second one! Especially when he was at home and not in the lab. But Tony didn't mention that he would be working with anything in the lab, next objective, Rhodey.

"Hello?" A grumpy voice replied. Pepper sighed in relief, at least someone was answering her.

"Hey Rhodey… Have you even seen or heard from Tony?" There was a pause and Pepper could only hear deep exhalations. She heard a shuffle.

"Pep, he isn't in his room if that's what you're wondering. Hold up, I'm gonna ask my mom." Pepper heard voices and words, which were muffled out. Suddenly a clear voice spoke frantically into the phone. "He went to meet WHITNEY!" Pepper's eyes widened. Why Whitney? He can NOT be cheating on her already right? No that just wasn't Tony. What was going on?

"But he was just saying night to me like 2 hours ago!" Pepper shouted back. Rhodey moved into a quieter location, because the background sounds were dissipated.

"Look, that's all I know. You can go all James Bond, but I'm sure he's fine. Tony can take care of himself, and you of all people should know that Pepper." Rhodey said trying to reassure. He knew the lovebirds' relationship and the last thing he needed was a frantic girlfriend, but in reality he was puzzled as well. Tony usually did pick up on the second ring, and he obviously wouldn't meet Whitney just like that. Something was up and Rhodey was a little nervous to know the answer to his questions.

"Pep I need to go, my mom's telling me to do my homework."

"Okay. Maybe he's just doing some Iron Man thing. Bye Rhodey." The line cut off. But Rhodey and Pepper both knew, though they didn't want to admit it Tony was on no Iron Man thing, it was something else.

"Come on Tony dearest. COME ON!" A sharp slap across his face woke him up. Tony was strapped down on a drilled down metal chair with his hands tied behind the chair. He felt groggy as he tried recollecting his thoughts. _What happened? Wait… Obadiah, a gun, WHITNEY! _Tony's head jerked up a pale face. A smirk was planted on her lips.

Whitney was dressed in her Madame Mask suit; she thought it would be dramatic enough. Her hands were on her hips. She made sure to suit herself up with enough gadgets to scare off the military. A duffel bag contained most of the bigger "toys" and the smaller ones, such as a tazer, or whip, or gun, were clipped on around her waist.

"Whitney? WHITNEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tony shrieked. He moved his arms and legs. Nothing budged, unfortunately for him. Whitney came forward and gripped his hair on the back of his head, forcing his head to face her directly.

"It's about time I get my revenge Tony. And this is probably my favorite, and also the best way I can enjoy your suffering. And all this?" She spread her arms and turned a 360, showing off the sound proof room. "All this is for MY DAD. The one you placed in coma? Yeah that's him." She walked forward again; she shot her hand across Tony's cheek, which came down like a gunshot.

Tony bit his lip as his cheeks stung from the impact. It was kind of evident that Whitney had gone completely hysterical. But it wasn't even his fault. If only Obadiah had maintained his distance and minded his own business, they wouldn't be here.

"Let's talk about this Whitney. Just the way we used to when we were younger." Tony said. Whitney threw her head back and laughed. She placed a hand on her hip, which glittered with dangerous toys.

"Why not I start doing what I was planning too? I wanted this moment to come and I am not about to talk it out. You deserve everything given to you Tony. EVERYTHING." And that's when she pulled out the tazer. She came towards him and aimed the device at his shoulder.

"I hope this hurts you." She dug the device into his shoulder blade and pushed the button. Thousands and thousand of electricity coursed through Tony's veins making him scream. He wanted to thrash, but Whitney was prepared. It was as if flames were engulfing his body, it was unbearable.

"SCREAM TONY! SCREAM!" Whitney shouted laughing. She dug in even more, nearly making Tony loose feeling of his left arm. That's when she finally pulled away. "Man that was so much FUN!" She smiled from ear to ear as she dragged her finger down his jaw.

Tony on the other hand was in complete shock. His heart beat faster and his heart monitor sparked a little. His eyes were open in shock and all he could think about was what Whitney just did. He didn't even think that this was in her, how could that sweet girl he used to know be twisted into a revenge stricken disaster BOMB? She was willing to do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted!

"Please… Please… stop." He gulped. Whitney smiled.

"Tony. We are just getting started. Let me get it to you straight. Especially since you're big noggin likes thinking more about Iron Man duties than other family problems." Tony's head kept falling no matter how much he tried to hold it up. He was wheezing for about five minutes now, and no matter how much he tried to calm his breath he was freaking out. Iron Man was no use; it sure looked like Whitney had something in that bag to put him out even if he was in a suit.

"You will pay. You will pay for everything that ever happened."

"You… said that before. You said that… about… three times?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE?! I HATE YOU! HATE HATE HATE YOU! AND I'M GONNA SHOW YOU HOW MUCH TOO!" She pulled out a small knife from the back of her waist and ran her finger on the blade. She eyed Tony, and sized him, before looking back at the knife. Then without any warning she reached forwards and sliced Tony's chest, just below his collarbone. This time Tony didn't scream, he resisted. _No. I will not let her enjoy this, no. I WILL NOT… AGH! _Whitney threw sand from the ground into the wound. His wound screamed and it burned into his skin, ripping away at his very soul.

Whitney took three fingers and pushed at the wound and rubbed it back and forth, making the graduals get lodged inside. But it was still uncomfortable, even after she took her hands away. It itched, and seemed that his blood was shoving the graduals slowly into his heart. Overall it just seemed as if he was slowly dying, except that it was true, he was dying.

"I'll be back. So don't even think about trying to escape, I know you well enough." Whitney dramatically swished her hair behind her and walked off, somewhere.

First was first. Where was he? It didn't seem as if it was somewhere far. He could still smell the familiar Stane scent, which he smelled every time he walked past Whitney (or Obadiah). This was definitely a basement, or dungeon it seemed. But Tony didn't even know that the Stane's had a basement, much less a dangerous underground torture room.

Tony first looked around to see if there was any flaw in the room, anything that could help him pull out his location. He scanned the room only noticing that there was a wooden door right in front of him. But, unfortunately it was too far away; a giant could make 2 steps and reach the door, but him? Tony had to, at least, stride across the room with more than 100 steps. In other words, he wasn't going anywhere.

Next Tony checked his body. He did his best to scan for anything Whitney might've forgotten to take off of him. His belt was on he could feel the buckle. This watch? Nope. Ring that belonged to his dad? Nope. How about his phone? Ha what a joke, that was obvious. Wait… no. It was still on him! At least his pod was. Tony wiggled his rear end until he felt the familiar pressure in his pocket. But this had to be a trap, Whitney would've obviously had taken his, of all things in the world, pod. _I guess she didn't know? _But at the moment he didn't care, first things first, get help.

Whitney could not believe the nerve of Stark. He just starts telling her that "oh don't hurt me!" as if she cared! Her dad didn't even have a CHANCE to ask Tony not to hurt him. And now coma. It had been a full year. Doctors had come up t her and said, "Ms. Stane maybe it's best that you let your father pass on." But no she wasn't going to hear that from them. No. NO! Her dad will wake up, and you know what he will wake up to? Yeah you know it… Tony's painful screams.

Tony's beautiful pleadings and begging will wake her father's deep slumber. Then Whitney and her dad can have a happy time torturing that jerk to death as those musical vibes enter their ears. Oh her mouth was watering just thinking about those plans.

"AH! HELP!" And sure enough, Whitney guessed it, Tony fell for the trick. She looked into the mirror in front of her, and put her best evil look ever. She walked up to the door and pulled on the solid bronze handle.

Inside the room she could smell electricity. And in front of her the most beautiful scenery was being unfolded. Tony's body coursed with electricity, once more, as he writhed, screamed, pleaded, and even cried. "PLEASE! STOP! WHITNEY! WHITNEY PLEASE THIS IS TOO MUCH! MY HEART MONITOR!" He opened his now dull blue eyes and sure enough there was pain.

Whitney walked behind him and pulled off the pod, and chucked it as far as she could towards the door. It sparked but fell silent. Once again, Whitney could hear the deep inhalations and wheezing exhalations from her arch nemesis. "You… you… you tricked me." He said. No duh.

"You didn't think I would actually give you the pod did you? Or was that because you were so desperate, and weak that you just happened to activate my trick?" She started to chuckle. "And to think that you were so naïve. You honestly don't know who killed your dad do you? Tony… my dad did it! It was kind of obvious that you would take over the company when you were 18, but we needed the money. And that was going to come from the weapons YOU made. Congratulations. And soon, very soon, you will join your dad in hell." Tony was just processing what she said. Whitney's dad killed his dad?

"Your dad is the one who should go there." Tony said looking up at Whitney. At the moment she put her foot on one of the chair's armrest and was leaning into his face, oh not for a kiss though. Whitney whipped her hand back and smacked it down on his face.

"Oh he is HELPING the company Tony. He was at least. All the weapons would've made Stark International worth BILLIONS to TRILLIONS! But not using those weapons as weapons just made the company look like a toy factory. Your dad ruined the company after pulling out of the business, all for your mother." Tony snapped his head up, his face red with pain and rage.

"You have no right to even say her name, much less her title." He said through clenched teeth.

"You got it all wrong Tony. She was the only SANE one in the family. I loved your mom, I actually wished that she was my mom." Tony decided to throw in a card.

"Whitney you can END THIS! Bring your dad with me and you could live with me. Just like the olden days, together. Forever. It was their little motto when they were younger. Everything they did always ended with them chanting the motto like a mantra. "TOGETHER FORVER!" They would scream after playing hide and seek.

"It's too late for that Tony. You could've prevented any of these from happening. All-"

"SO WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" Tony shrieked a tear trickled down his flushed cheeks. Whitney was taken back, why was he crying? This was Tony Stark, he was Iron Man, but this was making him cry? A small form of torture? She forced on a smile.

"You know exactly why. I know you do." And without another word, Whitney left. The lights in that room shut off, and only a small light above him blazed at his desperate face. Tony wasn't faking the tears, he was crying. It was over. Everything was over. She was going to win, and nothing he would do was about to save him.

Pepper was freaking out, it has been about 30 minutes now. And she still didn't get any response from Rhodey, the cops, or Tony. Well, she understood why Tony wouldn't call, but Rhodey? He should be able to respond! Doesn't Tony know that she's scared? Okay… Maybe she should calm down.

Pepper sat back on her bed and gripped a handful of her comforters in her hands. _Tony, please be okay. Please. _It has been only about 5 hours since the two have been dating, and Pepper couldn't do anything but think about those eyes, hair, and smile. Tony was her soul mate, she knew it, and as far as she's concerned, so is Tony. The last thing she wanted to hear was that Tony was hurt, dying, or… dead. But Pepper knew better, it was Tony he could handle himself. _I mean come on… he built an armored suit that can FLY! He should be able to handle himself. _

That's when Pepper stopped in her tracks, she didn't even know that she was pacing. What was it that Tony was upset about in school? He came to her and was upset… but about what? Who? Then it clicked. _Whitney! It has to be Whitney. _Pepper whipped out her phone and dialed the dreaded number.

Whitney just eyed the unconscious genius. She taped his mouth shut with duct tape, so now he just looked like those desperate people in those movies. Except this wasn't a movie, it was real and it was happening. Tony's head lolled back and forth as his body tried snapping him back into reality. _RING! RING! RING! _Whitney jumped. She wasn't expecting a call, she took a look at the caller ID and smiled. She walked over to Tony and slapped him, making his blue eyes open in surprise. She smiled and showed him the caller ID. It took about 30 seconds before he started to muffle out yells and probably curses. She put her slender finger up to him, and flipped her phone.

"Hello? Hello who is this?" Whitney said in her innocent scared voice. It was the same one she used on Tony when she told him to come over.

"Cut the acting Whitney!" Pepper said back. Whitney pushed SPEAKER and sat in the chair in front of Tony. She looked at him as she talked back.

"What are you talking about? Pepper? Is… Is that you?"

"Yes. And I know you HAVE TONY!" Tony started nodding his head and screamed. Whitney quickly silenced him by putting a gun up to his head.

"What are you talking about Pepper? Tony was with you wasn't he? And by the way, I don't want to talk to him, nor do I feel like talking to him. I gotta go Pepper." Whitney said with a smirk, but since Pepper couldn't see that, she replied back with a sullen tone. She closed the phone and looked back at Tony. He was breathing hard, but it was obvious that he was angry. Even though you couldn't see it, his teeth were clenched.

"What a girlfriend Tony. Man, she already found out that I had you. Thank goodness for drama class huh?" She stood up and stretched. "Well… I'm going to get dinner and we can start chatting. How does that sound?" Tony wasn't looking at her, so she forced him to. "It isn't polite to not look at the person talking to you Tony. And you of all people should know that." She gripped the duct tape and yanked as hard as she could. Tony's eyes watered, but he didn't let out a scream.

"You aren't going to last long Tony, I can see it. You think you're going to die on me so soon? Well think again. Until my dad is awake and aiding me with this, you'll be here forever." Tony's eyes widened as he watched her leave. Okay, he seriously needed to get his head in the game, there had to be a way! If Obadiah so happened o wake up while he was here… Tony shuddered. There had to be a way! There had to be! And if Pepper called Whitney, she is probably onto her, meaning Pepper will find a way. And when she did, oh he is going to shower her with gifts.

But till that happens, he needs to lay low and play along, but that would mean more torture, and more pain. **Sigh**, love sucks.

**The longest chapter I have ever written! Well this is all I got! I tried to make it as long as I could! Well I was going to stop at like the 1,000 words but I forced myself to continue for YOU GUYS! Haha! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: R

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! They really truly do mean the world to me! Okay I'll do some shout outs!**

**CarpetBakr**

**Zink1388**

**xXSimplySunshineXx**

**Isaknuna**

**SilverPedals1402**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing… it sucks. **

It has been now about 2 days. Tony fell unconscious just 5 minutes ago after another special "treatment." Whitney enjoyed those hours Tony was awake and screaming. But now unfortunately he was trying to regain his strength.

Whitney tried many things to wake him up. That included; electrocution, adrenaline shots, slaps, whips, and finally something she didn't want to do, a kiss. It was a simple cheek kiss, but she assumed that he would wake thinking that it was Pepper, but sadly no.

"WAKE UP YOU JERK! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Nothing. She decided that wasting her time looking after Tony wasn't the best option. Glancing at her watch Whitney walked away towards the kitchen, she might as well start dinner for the two.

…

Pepper was holding Tony's calloused hands, which felt soft in her hands. She smiled as they walked through the park. Tony's blue eyes shimmered with affection every time he glanced down at his new girlfriend. It was official, they were soul mates, and there was nothing anybody could do to separate the two.

"I love you Tony." Pepper said after sitting down on a bench next to Tony. She wrapped her arms around his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt his breath on her neck, but there wasn't any sound. She looked up at him.

"What did you say?" Tony's face was fixed with a puzzled look, he seemed to try to say something but there was nothing. Suddenly a loud scream rippled through the park. Pepper looked around her and screamed when her eyes fell on Tony. His hands were on his head as he screamed. Tears fell from Pepper's eyes as she tried soothing Tony's screams. Suddenly the ground and surrounding went black.

Pepper woke up with tears in her eyes. "Where are you Tony?" Pepper glanced up at her alarm clock, 11 o'clock. Luckily it was a Saturday, so she slowly got ready. Her heart ached as she thought about the dream and what happened. About 10 minutes later Pepper sat in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal, and watching the news. Her spoon fell into her bowl as she saw the picture, which was planted on the screen. She snatched up the review and desperately increased the volume.

"Just two hours ago an alert for a SEARCH AND RESCUE was reported to the police station by Roberta Rhodes. Apparently the billionaire went missing about 2 days ago. Tony Stark is a loved member and at the moment he is the last of the Stark family. If you have seen or heard of him please contact this number." Pepper jumped when her cell phone rang.

"Hello? RHODEY! Yeah I saw the news."

"Well what do you think we should do?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Your mom is the one who filed the search and rescue. We should wait it out." Pepper said lying to Rhodey. She grabbed her purse, which was hanging on a handle. "Look Rhodey I'm on my way over to the armory. It… I think we should hang out around there." Rhodey said his byes.

And to make matters worse, Rhodey had his own fears and nightmares. He had his suspicions, Justin being the top suspect. Whitney was the next that was only because of her suspicious behaviors at school. But at the moment it was best to wait for Pepper.

…

The smell of food brought Tony back to reality. "Roberta?" He said his voice hoarse from exhaustion.

"Does it smell good Tony?" A plate full of mashed potatoes, peas, and a turkey leg hovered under his nose. He nodded sniffing in the fragrance. It had been 2 days since he ate or drank anything. A kick in the stomach fully woke him up.

"Whitney!" She carried two plates and two glasses full of water. Her eyes glimmered in amusement as his eyes begged pleadingly for the food. She smiled and sat down in the chair in front of her. Placing the plates on her knees she pulled out a knife. Tony grimaced as he braced for the pain, which never came.

"Hold still. I need to at least fill you up before more torture am I right?" Tony didn't answer. His hands came free, but there wasn't any ounce of strength that was in his body to escape. He fell back into his chair weakly as Whitney handed him the plate. There wasn't a moment of hesitation.

"Slowly Tony. Slowly. There is plenty more." Tony shoveled spoon after spoon into his mouth as his stomach craved for more and more. His heart beat faster, and Tony felt almost brand new, after he drank the glass of water, he felt as full as he did 2 days before he was captured.

"Better?" Tony nodded as his full stomach spread warmth into his veins. Whitney came forward and picked his plate up. Without warning she quickly snapped on the metal restraints rather than the rope that was placed on him before.

"What are you doing?" Tony called out. He finally got enough strength to grasp his situation. Whitney was coming back, holding a large jug the size of those water jugs at the office places. She came forward and placed the jug in front of him.

"You smell horrible Tony. You need a bath." Tony knew that there was a catch but a bath sounded amazing at the moment. But suddenly, Whitney pulled on thick rubber gloves and brought out a packet that wasn't visible before. When she opened up the packet fumes of cold smoke spewed out of it. Finally it dawned on Tony what it was.

"Whitney… what are you doing with the dry ice? You… you… " Whitney smirked.

"Oh Tony. You are hot aren't you? From all that torturous pain. Some cold water will make you feel better." As she said that as she placed one cube after another into the jug. After about 5 cubes she hefted the jug onto her waist, and then finally stepped behind Tony.

"This should make you smell better." She squeezed a tube of shampoo directly into his face, and then as Tony struggled to get the shampoo out of his eyes, she poured the icy water onto his head.

"AHHH!" Soap from his face poured over his body as, Whitney's favorite fragrance, lavender, leaked into the corners of the room. Whitney sniffed the air as she kept pouring the burning water onto Tony's head.

"Oh it smells lovely. And it sounds lovely as well." As the last bit of water came out, Whitney dropped the jug on his head and came in front of him. "You look amazing." In fact, Tony was the exact opposite. His body was red, literally, and his eyes were red. He had finally gotten the soap out of his eyes, but that didn't stop the painful stinging of his body.

"Is that how you treat your guest? Right after you feed them?" He stuttered out. His body was shaking. Whitney's eyes widened in a playful way.

"Aw! Are you cold? Do you know that you could catch hypothermia? How about pneumonia? You need to be careful." She pulled out a club, seriously where was she getting all these things? Along with that she pulled out a cigarette lighter and slowly set the stick on fire, her eyes gently gazed over his shaking body. She brought the on fire club closer to his body.

"NO. NO! WHITNEY- AHH!"

…

"Pepper. Hey." Rhodey sat down at his usual spot in the room, the large green sofa. Pepper spiraled around on the controller chair. The Mark 2 armor mindlessly floated around the room. Rhodey noticed some tear stains on her cheeks as well as her fixed scowl.

"I know who did it Rhodey. I know who has Tony." Rhodey stopped in his tracks.

"Who Pepper?"

"Whitney. It's Whitney. I have no doubt and no hesitation. I know its Whitney, Rhodey. Please believe me." Rhodey's mind tried to process everything she just said. Whitney was the second suspect he thought of. It made sense though. Obadiah was in coma, because of Tony. It all pieced together.

"Well did you try contacting Whitney?" Rhodey finally asked.

"I did. She sure acted as if nothing was wrong. WE need to talk to her in person. That way she can't do anything but let us in." Pepper said standing up. She reached for her purse and used the back of her hand to wipe her tears. "This is for Tony." That's when Rhodey straightened. This was for Tony. All of this was for Tony. They had to find him, who knew about his heart? They needed to get him home, and not where he was now.

…

"There you are. Be careful now." Whitney mocked. Whitney had placed a burning match in between Tony's lips. If he opened his mouth to drop the match she would gut him in the stomach. Suddenly a doorbell rang out around the room.

"No! NO!" Whitney quickly reached into her belt and brought out duct tape. She quickly pulled out the burning match and taped his mouth shut. "STAY HERE." She said hushing Tony's murmurs. _Where else would I go? _Tony thought.

"Hello?" Whitney had slipped on her signature shirt and skirt. As she ran towards the door she smudged her make up and slipped on her heels. "Who… who… who is it?"

"Whitney just open up the door!" She suddenly stopped in her tracks. _Pepper… _Whitney quickly ruffled her hair and swung open the door.

"Pepper! Rhodey!" She threw herself on them and pulled them into a hug. In her head all she wanted to do was suffocate the idiots and throw them to the dogs. The two pushed her away.

"We want to come inside NOW." Rhodey demanded. Whitney knew that if she said no… they would know that Tony was inside. So she stepped aside letting an open entry for the two to walk in.

"My dad's doing fine." She started.

"We know you have Tony. Take us to him." Whitney put on her shocked face.

"Tony? Here? Why on earth would he come here? He only came once to apologize, then he left…"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I looked around do you?" Pepper asked. Whitney shook her head. "Good. Rhodey you search upstairs and I'll search downstairs." Rhodey nodded and set off towards the spiraling staircase.

"Would you like anything to eat? I got fresh brownies. Or maybe some fresh squeezed orange juice!" Whitney said. Her heart thumped as the FBI's daughter searched room after room.

Tony heard voices, a door opening and then closing. Suddenly he heard the voices he thought he would never hear again. Rhodey and Pepper were here. And if he could make enough sounds, they would come to find him and he would be free! He was duct taped, but his voice was fine, he was bolted down so all he had was his voice. That was all right to him. That's when he started his yelling.

"Do you hear that?" Pepper asked going towards the direction of the basement. Whitney heard the familiar yells and then she started to hum, fortunately it drowned at Tony.

"Hear what? I'm humming. And the house moans and creaks all the time. Since daddy isn't here to look after anything, I didn't know exactly what to fix. Pepper it's been very hard for me. And it still is. I always wish that my dad could wake up and hug me, telling me that everything would be okay. I go to his office everyday hoping he was in there. But he isn't. The doctors even considered taking him off of life support. I have hope. And I know that if you have hope you can find Tony." Whitney said it so well that she even convinced herself. Pepper's eyes fogged up and she blinked.

"I miss him Whitney. He didn't mean to hurt your dad. The moment he fell into coma… well… you should've seen him. A whole week without sleep or food, just water. We thought he was going to die from exhaustion." Whitney was shocked. She didn't know Tony did that. Pepper sighed. "I'm sorry for bothering you Whitney. I'll be on my way." Pepper left, leaving one last glance at the basement door.

Rhodey and Pepper said their thanks and walked out. Pepper finally concluded her suspicion. "Tony's in there. I heard him. And we will get him out." Pepper said silently as they turned the corner, losing the Stane building.

Tony kept screaming. But when the basement doors opened he stopped. Whitney came forward, her face red, and she yanked off the duct tape. "YOU BASTARD! I ALMOST LOST YOU!" She pulled out her knife and did what she wanted to do, she drove the small 2 inch blade into Tony's stomach. He doubled over, he only made chocking sounds.

"Just wait until tomorrow. Oh just wait." Tony's only hope walked out the door. Pepper was gone, and his punishment was tomorrow. And by tomorrow he knew that he would be dead.

** All right! Another chapter! Please read and review… Well you guys already read it but you know what I mean! Thanks a whole bunch! BYES!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Revenge

**I'm. SO. SORRY! Agh… I feel so terrible. I had super busy week and well… yeah. I actually didn't have time today, but I made myself do this. Okay… **

** xXSimplySunshineXx – Thank you so much. Thank you so so much. You absolutely encouraged me and… Oh gosh. THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU! I can't help it… it has to be for you! IT HAS TO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't have any ownership what so ever. **

Well… It has been a day. And unfortunately Tony wasn't dead. All he wanted was to end the pain, as well as get out. But the getting out had failed many times, and that ended in pain. Everything ended in pain. Eating? Pain. Talking? Pain. Coughing? Pain. Blinking? Pain. And even breathing meant pain.

It was worse than the time when he hurt his heart monitor, it nearly killed him, but he did pass out letting him not feel the pain. And at the moment, he was dying WITHOUT the help.

"Hello Tony. How are you today?" Whitney said walking in. She held a plate full of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, as well as orange juice in a glass. Of course once again, the aroma woke him up. Oh how he didn't want to wake up! He hadn't been fed for nearly 2 days again. At first he thought it was a trend, every two days Whitney would feed him, or so he thought.

She sat in front of him, and slowly brought the food into her mouth. "Oh that is a delicious breakfast. You should try some." Tony was no longer stuck on the chair. He was actually free to roam wherever he wanted. But because of how weak he was as well as the collar on his neck, he couldn't leave anywhere.

The collar was electronic and, yes, a remote controlled the device. It was planted onto Tony's neck during his times of unconsciousness. It was the most uncomfortable thing he had ever worn, and that was saying something. The device was controlled easily through the remote, and every time Tony did something that Whitney didn't approve up, a push of the button and he was a shish kabob. Oh, how much it burned. All Tony did was sit and she zapped him. He did everything she wanted, but it just wasn't enough for her.

"Tony, please sit down." Tony shot her a look and kept his pacing sequence. "Tony…" She purred slowly. "SIT." Tony grimaced at the last word and nodded, his back facing her. Turning around slowly, he limped towards her.

It was bad enough that he got stabbed. He remembered how close he was to dying.

_"Oh…" That's the only thing he could say. It stung so badly, as well as leaked dangerously. He already lost enough blood, and this was just increasing his blood lose. After Whitney stabbed him, as well as left, he did everything in his power to stay awake._

_ He looked down at his stomach and nearly hurled. The blood seeped through the wound and crawled down his shirt and leg. It looked like water as if gushed more and more through his wound. A small puddle formed at his feet, and every time he moved his feet it sloshed in the puddle. _

_ It was then, before Tony passed out, that she decided to show up. She yelped and ran forward muttering, "Not now! You weren't supposed to die… but… agh." She pulled out the weapon, he screamed, and she quickly closed him up. As he passed out, he saw a blurry, shiny object as it came closer and closer to his body. _

…

Shuttering slightly, Tony sat in front of Whitney and crossed his arms across his thin chest. He used to be muscular, very muscular from all the iron Man training, but with the lack of food he became bonier and bonier. It would ache sometimes when he touched his wounds and burns, but he had to stay strong. Pepper would be here soon, she would. Pepper wouldn't leave him like this, nor would Rhodey.

"So… how do you feel?" Whitney said after dabbing her mouth gently with a white silk satin napkin.

"Like crap." Tony said with honesty. Smirking slightly, Whitney shifted her weight to one of her hips, and pulled out a remote. Setting it on her knee, she watched Tony flinch. "WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?" He shouted. Tony nearly forgot about the remote, until Whitney's face darkened. Tony instantly put his hands up in surrender.

"No! Wait! Whitney I'm sorry!" He got up slowly and moved to a corner. He tried eliminating any space or gap in his body. He did everything to make himself smaller, but it was too late.

As electricity coursed through his body, he couldn't get used to the fact that it felt like this every time. He knew how it felt, but he couldn't prepare himself for how it felt. Wait… it started to feel more intense. This time instead of the pain he felt coursing through his skin, he felt it penetrate his organs.

Opening his eyes in alarm, he noticed Whitney's hand twist to the right, and more pain coursed through his nerves. It got so intense that Tony lost his feeling in both his legs. Then his arms felt numb, and before he lost feeling in his neck, Whitney suddenly stopped the device. He whimpered slightly before getting back into his "big man" pose. But it didn't work.

"Do that one more time… and I'll leave you paralyzed." Whitney said letting go of Tony's hair. Tony looked away as his bottom lip trembled; he bit it and kept his face looking away from Whitney.

…

She didn't want electrocute him that soon, but Tony was getting on her nerves. First he wouldn't sit STILL! She just wanted to talk to him! And possibly, if she was feeling it, give him a sausage. She noticed the hunger and pleading in his eyes, which she loved very much, as well as his pained look. Second, he TALKED BACK TO HER. Oh she hates it when people to that. It also includes when they interrupt as well as ignore her.

She remembered how she had stabbed him. She totally didn't mean to do it! It was an accident! But Whitney didn't want to lose him just yet, no, not this early! He was yelling for their attention, and of course she knew that Pepper had almost closed into the basement. If she went in there everything would've been ruined. And Whitney means EVERYTHING! To let in a secret, Whitney had gone to visit her dad as she usually does and heard him MURMER. That's right… he made a sound! She was so happy that she had forgotten about the dying teen downstairs.

She found him losing consciousness and at that moment she decided to move onto step 2 of her "WAKE UP DADDY SURPRISE BALOOZA!" Her dad and that lame-o Howard had created this collar, which would train dogs and help them understand what the humans say better. Well it worked, but it wasn't a BIG enough sensation to put it out in the markets.

So she had snuck into Stark International and taken the device. Whitney of course modified it, yes she learned a couple of tricks from her dad, and tested it on her stupid dog. He was a beautiful blonde Labrador. She whistled once and watched him pounce over to her and lick her face. She smiled sweetly and placed the collar over him.

She hated animals, especially this dog. Max would come into her room at 4 in the morning and lick her. He would brutally scratch her as "playtime." Nip her fingers so hard they would bleed. So Max was the perfect animal to test it on.

Whitney first started on the lowest setting. The device buzzed to life and Max whimpered and howled. She kept increasing the settings until it was on the DANER zone. That's when Max's eyes glazed over and he fell to the grassy outdoors, dead, with a pool of blood swarming out of his mouth.

She wasn't guilty at all. In fact she was happy! It worked! And that meant it would work on TONY! After placing the collar on him, he flinched slightly in his sleep, but he didn't stir. After that, she would do it occasionally when she was bored, angry, or frustrated. But she made sure to control herself without pushing his limits; last thing she wanted was him turning up like Max.

Now it was for Step 3.

…

"Pepper… just sit down! We checked the whole house! Tony wasn't there." Rhodey said, his face sullen.

"No Rhodey. WE didn't check the whole place. WE didn't check the basement. And get this…." Pepper walked over and plopped down on the sofa next to Rhodey She turned her body and leaned forward. "Whitney was leading me away from the basement. And why would she do that?" Pepper said silently.

"Maybe coincidence Pepper." Rhodey said. He didn't want to go back to that house it gave him the shivers. And he hasn't had the shivers since he discovered that the boogey monster was under his bed (but that was only when he was 5. Now he's just scared about his dark closet that's always open in his room).

"Shut up Rhodey. Stop trying to veer around the idea that Tony isn't in there. How could you not think about going back in there? HOW? You're his brother, his only brother…."

"We aren't brothers."

"Rhodey… you know what I mean. Listen. I'm going back there with the stealth armor. You don't have to come but I want you to keep an eye out for me while I'm there. We have to get him back Rhodey… Please." Tears started forming, but she forced them back. Rhodey put a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course Pepper. It's just that… Whitney might not be the only one right? I mean yeah she has been acting different lately, but there are still other villains out there that might've taken Tony." But Rhodey knew it was a lie. Pepper was right Tony was with Whitney. He couldn't think of any other villain that wanted him as badly as she did. After all, Tony did accidentally put her dad in a coma.

"I'm going tonight." That stopped Rhodey's thoughts.

"Wait… WHAT? TONIGHT?" Rhodey put a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from screaming.

"I'm not waiting any longer. He could be hurt, best early than later. I'll get ready." Pepper sprang off the sofa and walked over to the cubbies with all the armors. She looked around until her eyes rested on Tony's backpack. Oh yeah, she will definitely need that. If Tony's hurt and she's fighting Whitney, she can't hold him and fight her. And if Rhodey will be operating the chair, then he could fight controlling Tony's armor.

She watched as one of the cubbies lowered to the ground, and moving out. The door slide open and her eyes sparkled as she noticed the armor looking down at her. Tony has to build her a suit now.

Jumping up and down, she ran forward and waited as the computer automatically helped Pepper assemble the suit around her. As the faceplate came on she noticed Rhodey who was already walking towards the chair, giving her thumbs up Pepper blasted through the passage in the roof, and flew towards Whitney's house once again.

"Alright Rhodey… let's do this."

…

Tony felt nothing. He opened his eyes slowly and noticed a couple of things. One, he was in a brighter room. Two, his mouth held a thick cloth which was tied off in the back of his head, and well he couldn't spit it out. Three, his arms were behind him, and legs in front, both stuck in chains.

As his eyes focused he noticed a large mahogany framed bed, and hospital equipment all on one side of the bed. Whitney was holding a pale hand. A hand… OBADIAH! Without meaning to, he squeaked. Whitney's eyes instantly focused on the boy. Getting up she walked up to him, without saying a witty remark she usually does. She got up to is eye level and smirked.

"Glad your awake. It's finally time to wake up my dad." Tony's eyes widened and he shuttered. If Obadiah woke up… oh god. "You should have fear in you. My dad should scare you." Whitney added. She reached behind her and pulled out the remote. The remote.

"Alright… I'm gonna take this off of you." She reached down and pulled off the cloth in his mouth. He sputtered, but didn't make a sound. He was starting to get worried. If he screamed, there was a very high chance that Obadiah would wake up. But if he didn't scream, Whitney would just keep going until he did. Which one was the best option?

Before he could choose what he wanted to do, Whitney switched on the collar.

…

"The house is in view Rhodey!" Pepper cried out. She ordered the computer to make her invisible and she waited until she noticed her invisible mechanical arms. Pepper first circled around the house before noticing a light illuminating from a closed blind. It flickered on and off in a lightning blue flash, was that Tony?

Quickly, Pepper flew towards the front door and carefully opened the locked door. She had broken the handle, and luckily Whitney hadn't placed any trap. She walked in and closed the door making sure not to make a sound.

That's when she heard the screams. She'd recognize that scream from anywhere. Flying towards the room she first saw with light, she was about to walk in like a hero, when she stopped.

Pepper didn't think she could even stand there without her legs giving out, (thank goodness she was flying). Tony's eyes were shut, and his body writhed more than the time his heart monitor electrocuted him. Whitney stood above him laughing. Whitney would look at Tony and would glance back at something, probably her dad… Wait. What?

That's when it hit Pepper. Whitney was trying to wake up her dad! But after a year, it couldn't be possible right? Right? "Pepper! Stop her!" Something screamed.

"but Rhodey… Whitney is using Tony to wake up Obadiah…" she whispered.

"PEPPER! IT DOESN'T MATTER! GET TONY… " He gasped. So did Pepper. Whitney squealed with joy and ran over to the bed in which the slumbering villain laid. Tony was on the floor, but when his eyes open, his face grew pale and he yelled out.

"No… NO!" He cried. A man in a suit walked up to the young genius and smiled in a not- so- friendly way.

"Hello Tony. Happy to see me?"

Obadiah Stane had awakened.

** Yes… yes… Obadiah is awake! I thought of this as I wrote this and decided to implement this! Now that Pepper is there I don't know what I'm about to do. We'll see! **

** Oh and when I wrote about the dog… please don't get mad at me. I love dogs. OH I LOVE THEM! I don't have one… but I play with them all the time. So I just did that to make Whitney sound more evil… I promise! **

** Okay so… review please! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: R

** All right! The next chapter…! Thank you so much for all the reviews guys! Really they meant a ton to me! I love reviews and adore each and every word y'all write! **

** And thank you xXSimplySunshineXx…. I know you know why! **

** Okay… Without further ado… Chapter 5! **

**Disclaimer: Nope….**

Pepper was shocked. No horrified, well she had absolutely no idea what to feel other than fear. It wasn't even possible. One year, a full year and he hasn't woken up. He chooses today over any other to wake up.

"Hello Tony. I've missed you. We will have so much fun together." Those words sent shivers down her back. But how did he recover so quickly. It seemed that Obadiah just woke up from a nap and was strong as ever. He still had his suit on, making him look more deceiving and evil than before.

Whitney's eyes welled up with tears as she slowly walked forward towards her father. "Daddy?" Obadiah stood up and turned around. His face like stone, until he walked up to his daughter and embraced her. He buried his head into her golden locks and held her tight.

"Oh Whitney. I missed you so much sweetie." He looked at her and tears nearly welled up into his eyes. "You've grown up so much in a year."

"Daddy… I got you a present." He nodded smiling broadly as he looked at Tony. Turning around on his heels, Obadiah walked towards the shivering teen.

"Whitney dear. Would you like to help me with something I've been thinking of ever since I was in coma? Would you?" Whitney nodded and rubbed her hands in anticipation. Tony shrieked and whimpered.

Tony didn't see it coming at all. He didn't think it was possible; Obadiah waking up was a total nightmare. Just a couple of days ago tony was thinking that if Obadiah woke up he might as well be dead from the torture he would put him through. Pepper hasn't showed up, and he didn't think that they would ever show up.

"Obadiah… this isn't possible! No!" Tony tried crawling away. Whitney had taken off his chains, but left him with the dreaded collar. Either way he would get hurt.

Inching his way towards the door he made it past the bedroom and was closing into the staircase. He wasn't even considering the fact that Whitney and Obadiah weren't following him. Suddenly he felt something on the floor, it was solid and felt like his armor. The stealth armor… Pepper. PEPPER!

Tony lifted his head to face the invisible facemask. Why wasn't she doing anything? Pepper isn't helping… in fact, the armored foot he felt a moment ago disappeared and a gust of air pushed his hair back. Pepper left… his help was gone.

"Tony…." A small voice cooed behind him. A large hand grasped him in the back of his neck. Now he knew that he was a goner.

…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Rhodey screamed into the facemask. Pepper kept flying away. She didn't even bother answering the question Rhodey asked. In fact she had no answer. Pepper had no idea why she left. Tony was right there… in front of her. His blue eyes pleading to her, to tell her that he wanted to leave that place, he wanted help, he was dying. She didn't even bother giving him an answer she just flew away.

Pepper felt like a jerk. If Pepper was his girlfriend, his REAL girlfriend, she should've saved him. What made her do this? Pepper felt like a worse villain than Whitney, she probably just signed Tony's death sentence. What was wrong with her?

Rhodey was beyond shocked. He watched everything from the stealth armor and he couldn't believe his eyes. One, Obadiah Freaking Stane has woken from his slumber. What are the odds that Pepper was right about Whitney using Tony to wake her father? Chances are that he would die, with absolutely no problem.

Two, Pepper just left Tony in the dust. HE WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER! RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER! What they heck was going through her mind? All she had to do was pick him up, and fly him home. They would take off that weird thing around his neck and he would've been okay. But Pepper didn't. He even tried to tell her what was her problem, but she seemed to be in a rush to get home.

Suddenly the cubbies that held the suits whirred to life and all of the armors spun until the stealth armor was put away. Pepper walked out pale. Her eyes wide and glazed, she scanned the room and noticed a small trashcan. She sped walked towards it, bent over, and released her stomach contents into the can.

Rhodey didn't know what was wrong with her. He walked towards her slowly and said, "Pepper? Are you okay?" Pepper stood up slowly and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Nodding slightly she sat down and took in a shaky breath. Rhodey sat next to her.

"I just got worried. I was under so much pressure, and well that's what happens when I'm in pressure." She gestured to the trashcan.

"Well… let me repeat what I said before Pepper. WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" Rhodey shook his hands dramatically.

"And like I said stupid," Rhodey was hit in the head. "I was under pressure. I couldn't think correctly. I felt sick and I didn't know what to do. Oh Rhodey… Tony…" That's when she began her devastating sobbing. Rhodey felt like crying too. What was going to happen now that Plan B didn't work?

…

Tony was shoved roughly into a wall. He slid down onto his rear and sat still stunned. Pepper just left him. Just like that, no hesitation. Now he was doomed to suffer all the pain, misery, and torture that will be brought to him.

Whitney pinned his arms above him and leaned into his ear. "Be prepared. My dad just told me his plan, and let me just say… You might just die of a heart attack." She giggled and pulled away. She cleared her throat and walked up towards her dad.

"What's step one?"

"You'll see sweetheart. Oh Patricia." Obadiah cooed. He put his arms behind his back and eyed the teen. His blue eyes looked as if they were charged with electricity. His mouth hung open and he stared at the only doorway.

Pepper walked in through the door. Her arms were secured behind her, her mouth was taped shut, and she was dressed in her pajamas; pink shorts, and her walk-a-thon white t-shirt. Pepper's eyes were red and she was shivering.

"Don't do anything to her. Why is Pepper here?" Tony asked with a quivering voice. Obadiah held an arm out, and Pepper was right next to him. Obadiah placed a hand over her shoulder and gave her a fatherly smile.

"Pepper… you tell me. What are you doing here?" Obadiah gingerly took off the tape.

"I'm… I'm… Tony needed help… and I… I love him." She faced him and smiled. Tony looked at her with guilt and sighed.

"Pepper…" Obadiah pushed Pepper out the door and smiled at Tony. "Please Stane… AH!" Obadiah hit him in the stomach. Tony doubled over, as Obadiah lifted Tony's head by digging his fingers into the raven hair.

"Address me as Sir Tony. It is never polite to call elders by their last name without a proper title."

"Sorry… sir." Tony said slowly, noticing the villainous glint in Stane's eyes. Obadiah gently tapped Tony's cheek.

"Pepper's dead by the way." Tony snapped his head up so suddenly that he would've gotten a concussion.

"Dea…. Dead?" Obadiah pointed to a camera in the room.

"There are cameras everywhere here. And well let me just say… Whitney had a wonderful time with her new best friend. It was quite amusing as well." Bringing out a laptop, tony watched with horror as an open eyed, open mouthed, bleeding, pale Pepper stared back in horror in the direction of the camera.

"No… that isn't possible! NO!" Obadiah snapped his fingers, and Whitney brought in the 'dead' Pepper. Whitney smiled and threw Pepper in the direction of Tony. Taking off his cuffs, Obadiah stepped back and watched Tony run towards the dead body.

"Pepper…. PEPPER! Please… please…. I love you." Tony held himself together and buried his head into her hair. At least he could sniff her shampoo that made her so special. She always loved Strawberries, but her allergy didn't let her eat it, only let her smell it.

Tony pulled back suddenly. But her shampoo wasn't the smell of strawberries; in fact it smelled like bananas. But Pepper hated bananas. Tony slowly pushed back the red hair and noticed Pepper's skin peeling back. Tony had to bite his lip in order to prevent himself from smiling. It wasn't Pepper; it was some unlucky girl that got caught in the mess. But he had to play it as if he knew it was Pepper.

"How could you have killed her? WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU?" Tony screamed. He got up and ran towards Obadiah pulling on his suit collar. Whitney pulled out the remote and turned the dial. Tony let go suddenly, his back arched as he clutched his neck. But something else happened. A sudden whirr of the collar, and it fell right off. Tony gasped and looked down and the metal device that tortured him so much.

Taking that to his advantage he threw the metal collar at Whitney's head, as she crumpled to the floor Obadiah jumped on Tony. But at the last minute Tony dove to the side, and Obadiah hit his head on the wall in front of him.

Tony had to get out of here. Grabbing the now dead girl, he quickly ran out of the room. He was free. FREE!

"Taxi!" Tony called hoarsely. He couldn't wait to get home.

…

"I'm such a failure. I'm no girlfriend! I'm not even a girlfriend! I left him…. I just left him! He's probably dead… And it's all my fault." Pepper wailed. Another tissue fell to the floor. Rhodey gave up on comforting Pepper in fact all he cared about was finding any mission worthy of War Machine.

"Pepper… It's okay! He will be fine, I know he will be." Rhodey turned away, rolling his eyes. Suddenly the door opened and a weird person tumbled in.

He had horrible black hair that just stuck up where it wanted. His blue eyes, plus a black eye, gleamed with a familiar mischievous glint. His skin was littered with bruises, cuts, and dried blood.

"Tony…" Rhodey and Pepper said in a hushed voice. Tony stumbled through the room and fell to the floor. He lay on his back and glanced up at the familiar ceiling he missed. Rhodey and Pepper ran to his side unsure what to do.

The girl he carried back was at his side, but her true face was revealed. He knew this girl. It was Ashley, a very shy girl in his physics class. She was always so nice to everyone, and now her life was ruined because of Whitney. With that in mind Tony lost consciousness.

…

Whitney woke up with the most horrible headache she had ever known. It hurt so bad that she thought of the pain as a mild concussion. Whitney looked down and noticed the collar that was supposed to be on Tony. Wait… TONY! She sprang up onto her feet and turned a 360 on her heel. She just noticed another passed out person, the door, collar, and the torturing equipment they were going to use on Tony.

Suddenly Whitney froze in place, her arms glued to her side. She was wishing with all her heart that the man in the corner wasn't her father. She took small strides, the only sound being her high heels. "Daddy?" She said slowly. She kneeled in front of him and gently placed his head on her lap.

"Daddy?" He was under again. He was in coma. AGAIN. She had waited for a full torturous year to wake her father up and now… "NO!" She screamed into the air. Her eyes flowed with water that streamed down her tan porcelain cheeks. They fell in droplets in a pool of tears next to her father.

"I'm going to kill you! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I SWEAR ON MY LIFE TONY STARK YOU'LL BE DEAD!" Whitney screamed. It was official. Before, torturing Tony was her goal, now she wanted him dead. Plain and simple. She didn't care if she would get any amusement… Tony will die and that's final.

…

"Tony…?" A small soothing voice called. It was his angel. Her luscious soothing voice healed all of his pain. Slowly he opened his eyes, and he would've thought that he was in heaven. Pepper hovered above him, her red hair flowing on the sides of her face. The ceiling light behind her made it look as if she was glowing, but then again she was always glowing.

"Pepper…" Without a moment of hesitation he pulled on her black tie that she wore loosely around her neck, and pulled her to his lips. It felt like absolute heaven after all the days he spent with Whitney. They closest thing he got to a soothing warm kiss was the food that Whitney gave him.

It was probably about 5 minutes later before Tony let go. Pepper hadn't said anything, and she didn't do a thing. In fact, Pepper enjoyed feeling those soft cool lips. Tony slowly got up, ignoring his turning stomach from the lack of food. He pulled Pepper into a hug and sobbed. They were sobs of joy and relief.

"Tony… What did she do to you?" Pepper rubbed circles on his back, but only felt him tense up every time she pushed on a bruise. Whitney nearly killed him. Rhodey walked over and slowly patted Tony's back, and that's when he let go. Eyes stained red, Tony sniffled and wiped tears from his eyes.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to be out of there. You don't know how bad it was being there in that basement."

"No Tony. I'm sorry." Pepper said, she herself getting tears. "I left, I just left you there and didn't bother getting you out. I probably caused you more harm…" She twirled her tie around her finger and looked away from Tony. He just forced her to look at him by using his finger. She looked at his electrifying blue eyes that were finally full of life. Smiling he shakily got to his feet.

"Well… first I would like another shirt, pant, socks, shoes and everything else. I am so happy I put a shower in here. And then please… if you guys don't mind get me some food?" Rhodey, Pepper, and Tony broke into fits of laughter. It almost seemed as if they were back to normal. As Tony walked towards the shower stall he noticed a body on a table. Stopping in his tracks he walked over to her, Rhodey and Pepper close behind.

"Her name was Ashley. I remember her in my physics class. She was a sweetheart, the sweetest, and now she's dead. Computer?" Tony called out. The computer whirred in response. "Please give her a proper burial." A metal claw appeared from above and it gently picked up the dead girl. "Oh and send a notice to her parents." Ashley did nothing wrong, she just probably got on Whitney's nerves making her a victim. Forcing on a smile he looked at his friends.

"Okay… Be right back." Tony hopped into the shower and let the warm water run over his aching body. It even made his mouth water from the fresh water running along his body. He grabbed the soap bar and prepared himself to get the cleanest bath he had ever gotten.

It was about 30 minutes later when Tony reappeared from the shower. He had his fresh pants, socks, and shoes on, but no one brought him a shirt. His nearly broken heart monitor held on for dear life for the past 5 days, and now it just hummed happily. Walking up to the charger he shoved the device into his arc reactor and waited patiently. Closing his eyes suddenly he saw Whitney's face and the remote… He shuddered and gingerly removed the device.

"Here's your shirt Tony. Pepper said silently walking up behind him. She stared at his body so intently it made Tony uncomfortable.

"What are you looking at?" Tony looked down at his own body and gasped. It was purple, green, yellow, and red from bruises and bleeding cuts. He reached for his band-aid supplies, and started placing band-aids in the areas needed the most. After doing his best, he slipped on his clean shirt and turned around to face the most beautiful picture painted, food.

Mouth watering, Tony ran towards his stomach's fuel source and waffled down item by item, and drank so much water that he could've broken a record. He ate a whole box of pizza, and 5 waffles, and he drank about 2 liters of water. As he ate he felt wonderful, as the warmth of the food finally warmed up his dead empty stomach. Suddenly, red lights flashed around the room. Rhodey, who as well was eating food sprang up from his spit and ran up to the computer and gasped. "What?" Tony said between mouthfuls of food. Pepper got up to her feet as well, and placed her plate on the couch.

"Oh my God." She said silently, covering her mouth.

"Guys… What is going on?" Tony said, now putting his plate down as well.

"Tony… It's Whitney. She's on her way here."

**I just remembered… I never mentioned his heart monitor this whole time! Oh well…. Okay well here is another chapter! Thanks for the reviews and please do review! I really really like them! **** Thanks guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

** Yes! I am back! Okay there is a serious explanation for why I didn't update. I was sick. And yes a fever, virus, full on stinky sick. I was devastated because of 3 reasons.**

**One: I had planned a surprise 16****th**** birthday party for a friend of mine and couldn't go.**

**Two: I had a project I had to work on but couldn't do it.**

**Three: I COULDN'T UPDATE! But I had typed it up on my phone the whole time! So this is all done within 3 days, and I apologize ahead of time for any grammatical errors and such…**

**Disclaimer: No miracles yet…**

Tony screamed. It wasn't high pitched, but it was enough to scare a Viking away. He fell backwards off the couch, and his food splattered on the floor.

Pepper and Rhodey quickly turned on their heels and noticed Tony pushing himself away from the blinking computer screen, and towards one of the pillars in the armory. His chest was heaving up and down very quickly, his face was drained of all color, and his eyes looked as if they were going to pop out.

"Tony...?" Pepper tried coming forward but Tony started hugging himself. He stayed under one of his work benched and started shivering heavily. She places her hand on his chest and felt his rapid heartbeat. Tony was scared.

Pepper never noticed this behavior before. Tony was usually the one who stayed strong and pulled himself together, even when Rhodey and herself were scared. But at the moment, Pepper knew that Whitney scarred Tony.

"She... She... She can't come. Not here. No. No. NO!" Tony said. He looked up at Rhodey, his eyes glazed. "You have to stop her. Kill her! Do something... Do something..." Tony's body kept shivering as his eyes rolled up into his head.

Pepper stood up quickly. "What just happened?" Rhodey crossed his arms. He arched one of his eyebrows. "What?" She said defiantly.

"Don't give me that. You were there Pepper. You saw what happened out there. You know what happened to Tony. Don't act innocent with me Pepper." Pepper stood up ready to talk back... But Pepper knew what Rhodey said was true.

"Look what happened there was... I... But..." A sudden blast shook the armory and threw the teens off balance. Pepper lifted her head as whispered quietly to Rhodey who just had his eyes open. "She's here."

"We need to hide Tony." Rhodey whispered back. Pepper nodded and quickly rose to her feet, Rhodey following suit. Together they put one arm under Tony's armpit and another on his hip.

They quickly walked into the infirmary and stuffed Tony into the supplies closet. Then just as quickly they went back to where they fell on the floor and flung themselves back down. "Close your eyes Pep!" Rhodey hissed. She obeyed.

Pepper first heard heels, of course, next a gun being cocked. She had to keep her eyes closed, but she was itching to see that creep and beat the tar out of her. She felt a presence next to her. Pepper held her breath, fear overtaking her. There was a small poke on her ribs, and kick to her leg. Then the presence was gone.

Pepper peeped her eye and glanced towards Rhodey who just glanced back towards Whitney. His eyes were wide in shock, Pepper decided to peek back herself.

...

Whitney took down everything in her sight. Shooting, kicking, and squatting, Whitney looked everywhere for the boy genius. Stopping quickly, Whitney glanced toward a sound she heard. "Tony..." She cooed. Whitney heard a yelp, followed by a whimper.

"Oh Tony. No one is here to help you. And this time I'm gonna kill you for hurting my dad." She paused. "Well again that is." Just as she walked forward to a closet something hit her from behind.

Whirling around on the balls of her heels Whitney saw Pepper. Her face red with anger and her body shaking. "You... Stay... Away... From... TONY!" She screamed. She grabbed a rock from one of the lab trays and chucked it at Whitney. She dove to the side and stood up smirking.

"You know Pepper. Your a smart girl." Whitney lowered her gun and walked around the implanted hospital bed in the center of the white room. "And if this boy ever... I mean EVER... Put your dad in coma, and did it again. Wouldn't you get revenge?" Pepper stopped at those words. What would she do? If her dad was ever in coma because of Tony...

"Your dad was evil Whitney! And you knew it as much as I do! You even hated your dad!" Pepper shot back.

"Yeah? But he was still my... DAD! All I want is Tony. I won't hurt you, I promise." Pepper shook her head vigorously.

"You can't have him Whitney. I am sorry about your dad. I really am. But I'm not about to let you kill Tony. Obadiah only cared about weapons and risked nearly everyone's life in Manhattan. " Whitney clenched her hands and sighed.

"Then you leave me with no choice." She slipped the gun out of the hoister and aimed at Pepper. "Good bye and good riddance." A shout behind Whitney made her turn around.

Just as she was about to shoot Tony, Pepper threw herself on top of Whitney. "DONT TOUCH HER!" Tony screamed. Pepper decided to ignore what Tony said and she grabbed Whitney's leg pulling it up towards her back. Whitney yelped and hollered at the pain.

Grabbing her gun, within fingertips reach, Whitney aimed her gun at the unsuspecting Pepper. And she fired. There were two screams, one from the victim and one from the witness.

"PEPPER!" Tony jumped off of Whitney and, bridal style, lifted Pepper off the ground and onto the bed. "Pepper? Listen to me! Say something! Anything!" There was only the heaving of her chest. Anger clouded Tony's thoughts. He turned towards Whitney growling.

Whitney stood up not even fazed by the look. Rhodey walked in at that moment, he didn't want to interfere. "What happened? Whitney!" He jumped back. Tony looked at Rhodey, his eyes trying to give out a message. Finally, Rhodey shoved his palm into a red button.

The medical facility suddenly glowed red and the walls were reinforced with steel. "What are you doing?" Whitney asked, still aiming a gun at Tony.

"This place is now in quarantine. No one can come in or go out. It's just gonna be you and me. Leave Rhodey out if this, or else I will kill you." Tony said. Then, eyes still on Whitney, he added," Rhodey help Pepper. And do you know what..." Whitney looked puzzled but Rhodey understood.

He slowly walked towards Pepper, his eyes darting between the gun, Tony, and Whitney. When he reached the wounded girls side, he quickly speed dialed the Helicarrier. He heard someone pick up. Nodding towards Tony he began to fix up his friend.

Tony got his cue, and he cleared his throat. "How did you find the armory Whitney?!"

"It's simple. A tracking device in your back." She answered simply. "My dad is in come you know? AGAIN? This time it seems as if he will never wake up from his sleep thanks to you." Whitney lunged on Tony. And pushed him into the supply closet. There was sickening crunch and a groan. Whitney stepped back, as Tony came forward, falling onto his hands and knees.

Tony had a scapula that was within the medical closet, lodged into his back. "Tony..." Rhodey started. But Tony glared at him and got up. Pulling out the scapula he glared at the bloody cutting device and looked up at Whitney. He staggered to his feet. Blood slowly seeped through his wound, and droplets fell to the floor.

The wind rushed against the cut, and it made it unnervingly uncomfortable. Whitney wanted to waste him? Kill him? So be it! He would be more than happy to die for his friends. But he wouldn't allow her to get away just yet; she did hurt Pepper didn't she? Pepper was unconscious at the moment, and so the judgment was up to Tony. Should he call off the ambush? Should he let Whitney go? She was his childhood best friend after all! But… Pepper, Rhodey, Roberta. No, it was a chance he would have to take, he wasn't going to let Whitney get away this time! It was time to end the feud, the feud that led all this to happen.

"You're too weak to fight me Stark. You're dead. And I'll avenge my dad." Tony smiled slowly.

"Once again, Stane. You're wrong." The lights above the medical center flickered and soon all lights sputtered out. Whitney looked at Tony in shock, noting his crossed arms and smirk. She squinted and watched the roof pop off the ceiling. Debris fell to the floor around them. A bright light flooded Whitney's view.

"COVER PEPPER!" She heard. Suddenly she heard the voice again.

"Whitney Grace Stane. Stand down. If you won't we will be forced to use military force against your will." Nick Fury yelled through the blow horn. Whitney screamed, like a terrified scream.

"NO! I HAVE TO KILL HIM!" Whitney quickly pulled out a retractable tazer and shot it at Tony's chest. She had to aim it right, she had to end his existence. And by the expression on his face, Whitney knew she aimed well.

She pushed the trigger, and locked it. Continuous volts of electricity were sent into Tony's heart monitor. It sparked, and crackled before failing completely. In an instant Tony's face sulked, eyes glazed, and his body leaned forward. Tony fell face first and his body continued to wreath and arch.

"TONY!" Rhodey cried. Pepper just woke up, luckily the bullet grazed her arm, but it was still bleeding. Whitney laughed. Soon many SHIELD agents crowded Whitney. They shoved on electric wrist cuffs, and electric ankle cuffs. Then she was gone.

"NICK!" Rhodey called up. Fury turned his eye down and focused on the dark skinned kid.

"What's the matter?" He shot back.

"IT'S TONY! HURRY!" Nick quickly gestured to some of the agents, who went down and allowed some doctors to follow. Medical equipment followed the group, and they quickly set up camp.

One doctor slowly pulled Pepper off the lab table, and replaced her with the cringing, dead body of Tony. He wasn't completely dead, but his eyes were still glazed and his mouth hung open in an "o." There was no response.

"Mr. Stark? MR. STARK?!" Many different members of SHIELD quickly removed the tazer on his chest, and some shook him. No response.

Whitney might've killed him.

...

She saw his expression. It was pretty dead. Whitney knew she hit him dead on perfect. Dead center on his heart monitor.

She was placed in her old cell, in fact her stuff were still there. Her doll, her favorite pink pillow, and the magenta blanket. Unfortunately, the whole she created to escape was missing; someone had sealed it back up. But Whitney knew she would escape. She knew it.

The Helicarrier wouldn't leave just yet. Not without their crew. Most of which were down reviving Tony. Oh he was beyond their help. She knew she killed him. Whitney bit her lip. Well, he had to be.

"Get in there." Two agents shoved her inside, and sealed the door with an electric guard. The cuffs snapped off, and Whitney rubbed her wrists.

"That's no way to treat a lady." She teased.

"Your no villain. You're a monster Stane. Your dad should be dead too. SHIELD had to track his sorry butt everywhere just to prevent a disaster in Manhattan. Your family was a disgrace. Your mom was lucky to be dead." The other guard elbowed him. "What? You know what I just said is true."

Whitney's face flushed red. She took it back. First, she would kill that idiot, two, she would burn Tony's dead body. No trace of him should be left. No one can have him. No one can save him.

**That's all I got. It actually isn't that long…. And I'm kind of disappointed. I didn't know what else to write about so yeah! Oh and if you think that Tony should really stop getting hurt and that I'm not doing something correctly please mention that in the review! Thanks so much guys! You guys are awesome! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I feel that you guys must be getting ready to shoot me or something! I'm really sorry! This time I wasn't sick, but I was, well, busy. That's all I can really say, I was really busy. Half school, and the other half just some personal stuff! But I'm back so do not worry! **

**Shout outs! **

_**SilverPedals1402**__**- will he be dead? Could he be?! We shall see soon enough huh? **____** Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it that you keep reviewing for every single chapter! That's really sweet of you!**_

_**XXSimplySunshineXx**__**- you are just the best person in the world! (Gasp) I didn't MEAN to kill him! Blame Whitney! I don't mean to torture you… well maybe I don't mind! I don't know… Haha! Thanks so much for the reviews! You put so much time into each review and I really love that you do that! And yes I am so much better! **_

_**Haytar96**__**- Why thank you so much! Yes Tony and his little love puppet! And yes Whitney was a little freaked, but now Tony could be dead! AH! Thanks for reviewing! **_

**Disclaimer: (sigh)….**

Another shock was delivered, then another, and then another. The voltage kept increasing, but there was no change. Rhodey held onto Pepper. Her wounds weren't severe, but the bleeding continued. She just continued to stare at the limp body that kept arching on the bed. She couldn't imagine a life without him, but here he was, dead.

"CLEAR!" Another voltage passed through his bare chest. Tony's eyes were still glazed over, no emotion, no pain. "We have to revive him! He could become brain dead! Start CPR!" Another doctor hopped onto the table and began compressing they were deep pushes. Pepper winced with every push.

"Alright one more time!" Pepper closed her eyes and buried her head into Rhodey's shoulder.

"He'll be okay Pepper. You'll see, he'll be just fine." Rhodey watched, his breath caught in his lungs, and waited as the paddles were reset on Tony's chest. The doctors looked around the room, and then back at Tony. Sucking in a breath he placed the paddles, called out one, two and three. The shock was delivered and the crowd waited. After what seemed like an hour, there was a gasp. The room cheered, and Tony closed his eyes.

"Tony!" Pepper didn't care at all, she ran up to him, her body on fire, and grabbed Tony's still body. "Thank god!" She placed her lips firmly on his, letting his warmth warm her own cold lips. The doctors pulled her away saying that he needed his space. They just watched fearfully at Tony and back at her.

"He is one lucky boy. A very lucky boy."

…

It has been only a couple of hours and Whitney was already frustrated. She heard a cheer and when she looked out into the hallway, she saw the two guards pumping their arms in the air. "He's ALIVE!" They repeated that as if it was a mantra. Whitney's heart nearly stopped. Tony was alive? But… that wasn't possible! She aimed it perfectly at his heart monitor! It should've fried both his heart and his monitor! This was not good. Whitney would have to kidnap him again, but this time with a guest, or maybe guests. Whitney smirked and sat on her bed, her hands either side of her. It was almost time. It was getting close, and the moment they brought her dinner, she would be ready.

In fact it was dinnertime, right about now. She heard many clanks of metal against concrete. Smiling slowly, she walked towards her entrance of the cell, and got on her knees. She let her head fall and put her arms out in front of her. She made it look as if she was about to barf. A clank on her cell made her look up. "Dinner time princess." The guard got down and snuck his arm out to push the food tray in. And timing herself perfectly, Whitney pulled on the man's arm, making his head clank against the concrete. He was out cold. And since there was no other guard near her, Whitney reached out in the small hole and pulled out the keys to her cell.

"Good night jerk." She brought her heel down on his chest right against his sternum. She could hear a sickening crack and a gasp. She knew that he was now dead. Whitney opened her cell and walked out, swishing her hair behind her. This was a record! Only 2 hours this time! It took her 2 weeks last time, only because it was her first time in the cell.

"Hey! Darlin'! Why don't you help us out too? What do think?" Another villain said, looking at her eagerly. Whitney smiled and walked towards him. Leaning into the cell she batted her eyes.

"Only if you promise me one thing…" He nodded. "You set everyone else in this darn place free. And keep these people busy for me will you?" She winked and tossed the man the keys. He smiled and walked out of his prison. Stretching, he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh this is going to be fun. Thank you princess…" Whitney smiled and ran towards her exit. It was now time to get Tony back into her hands.

…

Tony only felt a burning sensation in his chest. He knew what happened, and he guessed what happened after that. Tony didn't want to open his eyes; he liked the darkness at the moment. It was like what he felt when he was out cold. He felt weightless, cold, and scared. He didn't understand what had happened, but he did know that if he didn't wake up soon from the nightmare, he could be gone for good. So he tried his absolute best to wake up from his nightmare, and it worked.

Then he felt cold lips against his own. He knew who that was, and oh how much he wanted to just hold onto her, but his arms felt like mush. So he just enjoyed what he could and embraced the fact that she was okay. Pepper was life, if something had happened to her as he was "dead", he would have definitely had let himself pass away. A life without Pepper was like a life without chocolate, oh how much he loved chocolate, but that was beyond the point.

Tony groaned slightly and opened his eyes. He felt, not the bed, but concrete against his cold bare back. Sitting up suddenly, he yelped and grabbed his aching chest. This wasn't the medical room in his lab. But sure enough there were the doctors around him, unconscious, or maybe even dead. Rhodey and Pepper were nowhere to be seen, in fact he couldn't even see past the doctors who were around him in a circle. Coughing, Tony crawled over to a doctor and quickly pressed his fingers to his neck. No pulse. He tried it on the next doctor. She had no pulse either. Each doctor he had tried for a pulse failed, they were all dead.

Tony gasped and stood up, what happened while he was unconscious? Whitney… she had to be the reason why these 12 innocent doctors were dead. But she was on the Helicarrier, the last time he checked that is. But… this wasn't her; even she wouldn't kill someone, or all these people. Tony felt bile rise to his throat; it was sickening just to see those dead eyes look at him. They saved his life, and he couldn't save theirs. This had gone far enough, Whitney had to stop, and it was over. Tony had to find her, and put an end to this now, before someone else got hurt because of him.

Standing up quickly, Tony gingerly walked over the doctors and walked towards some direction. He didn't know where he was going; he just needed to get away from those innocent eyes. Suddenly he heard a sound behind him. Turning on his heels he gasped.

"Hello Tony… nice to see you again." Whitney's eyes were dark with rage, her hands were stained with dried blood, and her hair fell across one of her eyes, adding to her villainous look. She walked up to him, her heels gently clicking on the concrete; in fact she just stepped on the doctor's backs as if they were carpet.

"Whitney…. Why? These doctors… they... why?" Shaking her head, Whitney walked behind Tony and ran her hands up his back, making him shiver. She then grabbed her wrists and cuffed them.

"Where are you taking me?" Tony asked silently.

"You'll see…" Whitney purred. She shoved him into a room and removed his cuffs. "Stay here…" She ran a finger down his jaw line. She decided that killing him instantly was not satisfying enough. She was going to first torture him from the inside out, not physically but mentally. She left the room quickly and walked into another one. This was going to be fun.

Tony was nervous, she was being nice to him, and that scared him too much. There was a trick. She hadn't gut him, only played a little seductive attitude. He played along of course, but in the inside he wanted to grab her neck and just punch her till she died. She deserved it of course; none of those doctors deserved that death. What kind of superhero was he? He was just another vulnerable victim in their eyes, but he knew he was Iron Man. Speaking of Iron Man; he hadn't touched his suit in over a week. With all the kidnappings that Whitney kept doing, and him almost dying? That was taking a large toll in his superhero career. Oh how badly he wanted that gold and red suit to cover his body again. At the moment that wouldn't happen, not now, and maybe never again.

Tony sat on the floor patiently waiting for Whitney to come in with another trick up her sleeve. In fact he was thinking that she would go really strong on him. He was expecting a painful electrocution, one of Whitney's favorites, or maybe just punch after punch. None of those were something he was looking forward too, but it was better him than his family. If they got involved, he would never ever live with himself, ever. Once Whitney killed him there was a strong possibility that once she was through with him, she would just resign to stay hidden with her father.

Speaking of her father, he did not mean ANYTHING in God's name to hurt him. He knew what would happen if Obadiah was killed, or in this case in coma. Man, this means that whatever Whitney is about to do… Tony shivered from sheer thought. Suddenly something, like a swishing sound, came in front of him. He looked up confused, and slowly rose to his feet. "Whit… Whitney?" Why was his mouth dry? He sounded so scared! There shouldn't be anything he was afraid of. He needed to brace himself, not be scared… right?

"Whitney?" He called out again. This time Tony walked closer to the wall in front of him, putting his hands on the solid concrete wall. The wall opened up, revealing a see through window. Tony just stood agape, his mouth opens so wide that it nearly touched the ground.

Whitney had 2 large tanks of water and 2 chairs hovering above them. Sure enough those two chairs had a partner. None other than Tony's brother and his favorite redhead. Whitney walked out, one hand behind her back, one hand holding a remote. She was centered right in between the two tanks. She looked up, her eyes sparkling, she was proud of her work. Holding her arms out she smiled at Tony.

"What do you think? It's my house-warming gift to you. What do you think?" She looked at him, her eyes boring into his own. Tony began to shake all over, this wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening.

"Whitney… No. Let… Let them go. I'll do whatever you want! I promise, don't… just leave them out of this!" Tony balled his hands into a tight fist.

"I'm in control Tony. You are not the only one that made me lose my father. Pepper and Rhodey are your friends… aren't they? Yes… And Rhodey is War Machine, Pepper is Rescue, there is another reason why I wish to hurt you, inside out. What do you think? They are still out cold, but hey watch this…" She pushed a yellow button, which zapped the two chairs above the tanks. The inhabitants squealed, roared, and screamed.

"NO! WHITNEY!" Tony banged his fists on the window. She looked up, smiling slightly; she pushed another button stopping the shock. Pepper and Rhodey looked around, their gaze fell upon Whitney and then on Tony. The clear water illuminated on their faces, a ghostly color pasted itself on their fearful face, lowering their original color down to a pale color. Pepper's eyes were full of fear and regret; Rhodey's were, as usual, unreadable. But Tony knew him well enough, Rhodey was afraid. That's when the two noticed the water underneath.

Pepper wasn't a good swimmer, she could hold her breath fine, but water scared her. Rhodey on the other hand was an expert swimmer but could NOT hold his breath for long. If Whitney was about to do what he thought she would, this could be a very big problem. He then noticed Whitney walking up to Pepper. She pulled out a roll of duck tape and quickly placed it over her mouth. Pepper squirmed in response, her eyes dripping with venom. Next, Whitney came to him. Rhodey made no attempt to show fear; he just stared at Tony, who was ready to just about break the window in two. He could hear the shouts and yells from Tony, but with fear he could not understand most of Tony's sentences.

"You're a very good boy Rhodey. You know I did have feelings for you right? But well, as you can see, you and Pepper will get the same treatment." She walked away, bringing out her remote again. Then she eyed Tony again.

Whitney walked closer to Tony and was in front of the window. "This is because of what you did Tony. Take a look at what will happen if you disobey me." She looked back and pressed a large red button. Suddenly the floorboard holding up the chairs slid away, releasing the chairs and throwing them into the tanks. Chains up above them held onto the chairs as the chair was plunged into the tank. Both teens screamed and thrashed in the water.

Pepper had her eyes closed, but it was obvious she did not have enough air, for her face was red and her thrash was much more than Rhodey. Rhodey was trained for this, but he wasn't trained in breathing enough air through his nose, just his mouth. He knew that thrashing would deplete more air, and as much as he tried telling that to Pepper, she was in her own little world. This was going to be a long day.

**Okay! That's all folks! I hope this was long enough and just the bit interesting. I feel that I made no sense in some places, and it got really repetitive. I'm sorry if that's true! I tied not to do that… but it might've happened! SO please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! YAY! I just love the reviews! Okay… so here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IMAA. **

"NO! WHITNEY! STOP!" Tony slapped his fist into the window so many times that his knuckles started to bleed. "STOP! STOP!" Whitney looked at Tony, her smile growing wider than before.

"Say the magic word…" She teased. Tony watched desperately as the only amount of oxygen in Rhodey had depleted. He grew limp, but Pepper just kept thrashing.

"PLEASE! WHITNEY PLEASE!" Nodding with approval, Whitney pushed another button. The chairs were lifted out of the tanks and were put up on the platforms. Rhodey sucked in a large amount of air and nodded to Tony saying that he was okay.

"Was that so hard Tony darling?" She threw the remote over her shoulder and came up to the glass. She placed her hands on the glass and eyed him. Tony's eyes were dark, unreadable almost. His hands were clenched in fists, his body was tensed, and his breathing was merely small huffs. Thinking for a second she nodded.

"How about you come over and visit your friends?" She got no response, only more glaring. "Well? Want to or not?" Slowly, Tony nodded. His shoulders relaxed, only a little, and his expression softens to guilt.

"Please… please let me see them." Whitney smiled and walked out the door. As Tony waited, he tried getting Pepper's attention. Noticing her glazed eyes, Tony decided to wait until Whitney let him near his friends.

He heard a click. Tony kept his head down as he turned around on his heels. "Oh don't look down! You're the famous IRON MAN! The strong, brave, non-selfish brat! You shouldn't look embarrassed." Whitney explained. She put a nail under his chin and lifted his head. He was finally looking at her in the eyes. There was nothing in those eyes, just rage, and revenge.

"Come on sweetheart." She was messing with him. It wasn't surprising, but it seemed as if whatever Whitney was trying to accomplish was working. He was feeling worse and worse, it was his entire fault, everything that happened was his entire fault. Pepper and Rhodey would die because of him, his parents, friends, everyone he knew, and Whitney would kill them all.

Suddenly he felt cold metal on his wrists. There wasn't a response; he let her do what she wanted. "Come on Romeo." She shoved him out the door. Whitney forcefully punched in a code in for the room his friends were in. As the door swished open, Whitney shoved him inside. Tony fell to the floor, cuffs on him, and he waited until Whitney closed the door.

Tony looked towards Rhodey's tank. He was awake, and sullenly, eyed Tony. Pepper was crying, though she was more trying to get out of her chair, than pleading.

Tony sprang to his feet; well he fell twice, and slowly limped towards Rhodey. His knee was still injured from his last session with Whitney. "Rhodey…" Tony turned around and felt for Rhodey's chains on his hands. Once he felt the cold chains, Tony quickly used his mind to figure out how to open them up.

After 10 minutes, the chains fell to the floor and Rhodey undid his feet. "Get Pepper… I don't have enough energy." Tony said. His eyes were already closing and his legs were becoming jell-o. Rhodey nodded.

…

Rhodey couldn't remember much, only the cold water. He never was good at holding his breath. Whitney was cruel she was evil. Tony hadn't meant to do anything to Obadiah! Well, Obadiah deserved what happened to him. He glanced behind him and noticed Tony stagger. The faster he got Pepper the faster he could help Tony.

Pepper was soaked to her bones. She was shivering like a mad dog and her clothes clung to her body. Rhodey could notice her frightened eyes, her desperate glances towards Tony, and her anger in her breathing. Rhodey quickly pulled off the chains and Pepper sprang to her feet.

"Where's Tony?" They heard a thump. Tony was on the floor. "Oh god! Rhodey help me with him!" They wrapped an arm under him and helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay Tony?" Rhodey asked. Tony nodded, his eyes fluttering.

"I'm… I'm just tired. It's been a long week. Are you guys okay?" Pepper chocked. All he cared about was them. What have they done to help him? She left him hanging back at the Stane manor. They did nothing.

Tony was getting heavier and heavier in their arms. "Just set me down." Tony pointed towards one of the tanks. "I just wished I had my armor." He said chuckling a little.

"We actually brought it along Tony. When… When I was coming to get you at Whitney's. I'm… I'm sorry." Tony looked away. She didn't even think about handing the suit to him. Tony could've gotten out of the mess faster, and none of this would've happened.

Tony quickly pulled the two into his arms, embracing them. He decided that it was best to hug them now, who knew when he would have the chance again? Whitney was probably going to waste him.

"You'll be okay Tony. We will make sure Whitney wouldn't get near you. We promise." Rhodey said patting his back. The last thing Rhodey wanted was Tony becoming stressed about saving their lives.

"No. Rhodey you don't understand! She's bloodthirsty! All she cares about is hurting you two, and getting under my skin. There isn't a way I'm about to let you two out of my sight. We'll get out of this together. We are going to…"

"Alright, that's ENOUGH! Come on Tony!" Whitney quickly reached into her waist belt and held out a gun. "And if you two make a move, his brains will be at your feet." And just like that, Tony was gone.

"WAIT! TAKE ME INSTEAD! WHITNEY!" Pepper cried. She pounded her fists on the door. And sure enough it opened. The blonde eyed the red head.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me Stane. Take me instead. Leave Tony alone." Whitney looked at Tony. His eyes were wide his mouth was hanging open.

"Okay deal. But you two will come with me. I think that water tank was getting too old. Don't you think?" She pulled on Pepper and Rhodey, leading all three friends into the room he was in before.

"I'm going to have so much fun."

…

Tony might as well dump Pepper. What was she thinking? If she even had a brain! Now whatever happens will definitely, most likely, happen to them too! Pepper did exactly what he was afraid of. Not even that, Whitney had a thing against Pepper. Oh today was just getting better and better.

"Okay. You and you sit over there." Whitney said gesturing to Rhodey and Tony.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH A HAIR ON PEPPER'S HEAD!" He screamed. Rhodey grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him back. "What are you doing Rhodey?! LET ME GO! PEPPER…"

"Wouldn't be saved if you mess with Whitney." Rhodey interrupted. "Just give it a second. You told me yourself, Whitney is bloodthirsty, and you better not let yourself get carried away. Just hold on." Tony calmed down and quickly got on his knees in the corner of the room, exactly where Whitney had pointed.

"You better listen to your friend Tony." Whitney teased. "And you Pepper. Sit on that chair."

"What… chair?" She saw a metal chair grounded to the floor. "You want me to sit on that? Um… hello! It's totally cold in here, and I'm sure this chair will be worse!" Pepper said, and she wished she didn't say a thing.

"I said… SIT DOWN!" Whitney put a gun to her head. Pepper groaned and silently sat down, yelping in the process. She was right it was freezing. Metal straps clasped onto her wrists and ankles.

"Now, let's get started. Pepper Potts." Whitney placed her gun on her hip and glanced at Tony.

"Please Whitney. No. Let Pepper go!" Whitney walked up to Pepper. She pulled out a tazer.

"Let's see if your hair can light up like a Christmas tree." Pepper's eyes widened in panic. She struggled against the metal clasps.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed. Pepper had accidently shocked herself with her father's tazer. She was only 5 and that thing was so sparkly and shiny that her child instincts got the best of her. The worst experience EVER.

But her begging empowered Whitney more. She came forward and dug the device into her ribs. It wasn't a simple touch; it was rammed into her bones, into her very soul. Pepper screamed, but she prevented her screams from lasting more than 5 seconds, there was no way she would give please to Whitney. She tortured her boyfriend, and no one gets away with it (but her that is).

"Whitney!" Tony dove onto her, pushing the blonde away from Pepper. Whitney fell to the ground; she turned suddenly, her hands in fists and her eyes raging with energy.

"YOU SLIME DOG!" She pushed her self off the ground and advanced Tony.

Tony looked into Pepper's eyes. She was strong, no wonder he loved her so much. Pepper gave him a weak smile and mouthed, "I'm okay." Tony nodded and stood straight, ready to face Whitney. He glanced back at Rhodey who was sitting in his same spot in shock.

"Rhodey just stay with Pepper. It's time to end this." Rhodey nodded and scrambled to his feet. He had an uneasy look in his eyes, as if he was afraid of what Tony might do. In fact, he wasn't sure what would happen. Tony was persistent when it came to his friends. He would do anything to protect them. Of course, Pepper and he would do their best to save him. That is… until couple of days ago.

Whitney was crazy. But then again… Rhodey didn't know who was right. Tony or Whitney? Whitney lost her father twice. And Tony would get himself killed everyday just to save the Earth. Whitney didn't do anything. Obadiah was just crazy only because he lost his life's worth of money. Obadiah just wanted his life back. A life of money and just work. He might've destroyed so many lives, but he just wanted a life of which he was trying to bring up a family. Rhodey was set. He knew what he had to do.

…

Pepper felt horrible. Her ribs stung and every breath she took burned. Tony was just a sweetheart and nothing will make him be evil. Whitney was crazy, hands down no doubt. Her father must've passed on his genes to this blonde chick! What did Tony do to her? Obadiah deserved every moment in coma. Hopefully that bald headed freak was rethinking his actions and will figure out what he did wrong! It was like a sleeping time out!

Tony was ready to fight for her, and she was ready to die for him. If only she could get off this chair! Rhodey was getting ready to come over when suddenly he stopped in his place. Pepper could notice the look in his eyes, Rhodey was thinking of something. She wasn't sure whether it was something good or bad. He needed to get his head in his the game and get back into action. The faster she got out, the faster they could help Tony.

"RHODEY!" She rasped out. He snapped out of his trance and walked over to her. What was wrong with him? Finally, Rhodey had made it next to her.

"Are you okay Rhodey?" There was no response. "Rhodey?"

"Shut up Pepper! I'm trying to get you free." But that was a lie. He wasn't doing a thing. He was just staring at the ground, his eyes determined, and his face contorted with confusion. Suddenly he looked up.

"Rhodey? RHODEY!" Pepper tugged at her wrists and ankles. She noticed what Rhodey was about to do. "NO! RHODEY!"

…

Tony was about to hurl himself onto of Whitney before Rhodey popped in front of him.

"Rhodey? What are you doing?!" Rhodey stood in between him and Whitney. His arms were crossed; his face was stuck in a stern position.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her Tony." The whole room seemed to have gotten quiet. There was absolutely no sound. It was Tony who broke the silence. Even Whitney was frozen, though Tony could swear that he could see a smirk on her face.

"Rhodey? What are you talking about? Whitney… She killed hundreds of doctors! You saw them!" He gestured into the open space of the room. "He probably killed hundreds more on the Helicarrier! What are you talking about?" Rhodey shook his head he stepped back towards Whitney.

"And why do you think she attacked you Tony?" Tony straightened.

"Excuse me? If you're telling me that you must be crazy, not Whitney. Do you think I wanted to hurt her father?! He ruined my life! Our lives! All he cared about was money! Weapons! He didn't even care about his own daughter!" He gestured towards Whitney. "Why are you asking me this? Get out of my way Rhodey! She's done enough." Tony walked towards Whitney. He pushed past Rhodey, but was pushed back.

"NO! Tony! Stop it! Whitney just wants revenge! What if I put your father in coma? Huh? What would you do? Revenge right?" Rhodey was getting red, which meant he was getting really angry.

"That's right Tony. Better watch out. I have a new friend." Whitney said. She wrapped her arms around Rhodey's neck. "And you're in a heap of trouble."

**Honestly, I did not see this coming. But hey, what do you know? It's another cliffhanger! Just the way I like it! All right…. Please please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**So yes… I am back. After a long day at school, a long week actually, I can get started on my stories again! I'm planning to update all three of my stories and possibly get a one shot out by today. So without further ado… CHAPTER 9!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my plot. **

"Rhodey…" Tony felt his knees weaken and buckle. Pepper was whimpering in the background. Tony didn't even have to turn around to know that she was crying. Not in fear, but in defeat. Rhodey was apart of Whitney's little scheme now. Bringing his own brother back to the real world would never work, Rhodey was stubborn.

"I must say I did not see this coming." Whitney laughed. She put one arm on Rhodey's sagging shoulder and another on her hip. Rhodey stayed quiet. He couldn't bring himself into looking at Tony or Pepper. Their sadness, grief, disbelief and pain would only make it worse on him. He chose his path and he was going to follow it.

"Rhodey…" Tony ignored Whitney's outburst. Instead, he took a step closer to him. "Rhodey why? Whitney… she… look at what she did…." His voice was small and soft. It was something he never did before. Rhodey looked up and truly focused on Tony's face.

Tony's left eye was nearly closed from a black eye that shadowed down to his cheek. His arms were now skin- to- bone from the lack of nutrition. There was a long red gash that was hidden by his red t-shirt, but it started from the back of his neck and ran down (possibly) to the end of his sternum. That was caused by the extreme shock treatment Whitney gave him. His bottom lip was split near the ride side and his hair hugged his forehead from the water.

A sudden pang of guilt bubbled in Rhodey's stomach. But he forced himself to follow Tony's outstretched hands to his former friend: Pepper. Her former flawless face was now littered with small cuts and bruises. A large bruise, which was visible, was starting to darken on her high cheekbones. Her nose bridge was cut and right above her eyebrow was another larger cut. Her hair, as was Tony's, was damp and clung to her skull.

Another pang of guilt.

"Come on Rhodey dearest." Whitney purred. She slipped her arm into his and tugged him along. "We at least need to get you some warm clothing and a nice warm shower. Oh lets not forget food." Rhodey's mouth watered and his eyes suddenly brightened. With one look back at Tony and Pepper's sullen faces, he disappeared into the hallway.

…

"Tony? Can… can you help me?" Pepper sniffled. She tried blinking back the tears that kept forming in her vision, but at the moment they flowed like rivers down her cheek.

He turned around and saw her face. With a deep sigh, he walked up to her. He gently scanned the metal clasps and stood again. Tony scanned Pepper's head and, like an expert, he plucked out a hairpin.

"Hard to believe everything you need to get yourself out of a trap is within a girl's accessory." He mumbled. Tony quickly got to work undoing the blasted clasp. Within 5 minutes the metal cuffs swished open and Pepper got to her feet. She was shivering like a mad dog.

"Oh Tony! Why Rhodey?" Tony gave her a long look before yelping. Pepper had crumpled to the ground, and lucky for her, he caught her. She stared up at him with her hazel eyes, which were full of pain.

"We're going to die aren't we Tony?" Tony bit his lip. He didn't want to accept the fact that they were going to die in those monster's hands. But it was kind of obvious. Rhodey knew their weaknesses he knew everything about them. Whitney would know exactly what to do to make them break.

"We got to stay strong Pepper. Don't give up just yet. Just hold on." Pepper nodded and gently buried her head into the crock of his neck. Tony merely placed both of his arms on her back and sat cross-legged on the ground. Gently rocking his body, he was thinking about what was happening. Rhodey would probably call his mom and make an excuse about where Pepper, he, and himself were. No one would worry too much; they were on their own.

A sudden click from the dark metal door stirred Pepper from her sleep. Tony gently put her down and got up. "What is that Tony?" Tony looked back at her and continued walking towards the door.

"I… PEPPER DOWN!" A small canister rolled into the room. Within the moment Tony finished his sentence the canister whirled, and green smoke emitted from the opposite ends. Pepper shrieked.

Tony ran to her and threw himself on top of her. "Pepper COVER YOUR MOUTH AND NOSE! Just pretend you're…. passed… Out…" Pepper felt Tony's body slacken on her. His arms fell on either side of her. She held back a sob, but she obeyed Tony's command. With some hesitation, she allowed herself to slacken like a rag doll and "pass out."

…

Pepper kept her eyes closed. She had to be at least the one who was awake. "Rhodey dear… please put her on that chair. Tony, though, put him on that table." Whitney's voice was full of venom. Rhodey must've told her something. Tony hated lab tables.

"Will they wake up?" Rhodey's voice.

"Oh no. They should be out for another hour. So that's when we will execute our plan. But no… I don't want them to rest if you know what I mean. I'm going to wake up Tony." There was an edge on Whitney's words.

"What…. What are you going to do?" Rhodey sounded doubtful. That jerk better feel some pain and guilt.

"It's probably my favorite toy in my belt. That's how Tony got his gash on his neck."

"You're going to SHOCK HIM? Whitney, when a person is sleeping shocking them can kill them. Especially Tony with his heart monitor." Was Rhodey trying to save him?

"Do you think I don't know that? That's why I'm going to do something special." Pepper gently peeled her eye lids apart, only to get a glimpse of Whitney's "special something." She stifled a gasp, and painfully bit down on her lip.

Whitney pulled out a gallon of water and poured the water onto him. Instantly, his clothing clung to his skinny body. With the remainder of the water, Whitney led a trail back to about where Pepper was.

"Watch this my apprentice." She sounded like a cheesy movie; Whitney really needed some medical attention.

Pepper watched in horror as Whitney flipped the switch on the tazer to AUTO, and tossed it into the puddle. "NO!"

Whitney looked at Pepper in shock but then merely smirked, she raised an eyebrow. "Get ready to get a show of your life time." And sure enough the light from the electricity danced along the water trail and it slowly made it's way to Tony's peaceful body.

Tony's eyes clenched together and his lips parted revealing a loud wail. It sounded as if a small had died. He wailed and screamed. His body arched off the table and his arms looked as if they were trying to pull off the cuffs.

"RHODEY!" He turned. The light from the electricity glittered on one side of his face. His hands we tightly held together behind his back. "Rhodey! Stop her! She's killing him! TONY!" Rhodey completely ignored her. He looked back at his brother and smiled. This was actually entertaining, but he knew what he had to do.

"Whitney… You need to stop." Her face was so bright from excitement. She turned on him.

"You serious? Rhodey this is beautiful." She gestured to Tony's screams and his writhing. Rhodey didn't wait, he quickly pressed his lips onto hers and waited until he felt her lips slacked to his own. He finally pulled away.

"Rhodey…?" Without another word she kicked the tazer away and watched as Tony opened his eyes. They were wide and his pupils with small: he was in shock.

"You kissed me?" Rhodey smiled slowly and cupped her cheek.

"I loved you. Then you tried killing Tony and then well, I didn't. But I know your real intentions Whitney. I want to help you and I am going to be with you every step of the way."

Pepper stared gapping at him. He kissed Whitney. That was weird. He told her once, and Pepper remembered it vividly.

_"Rhodey! Rhodey!" Rhodey turned around. _

_ "Hey Pepper what's up?" Pepper stopped and took a deep breath. _

_ "I have a question." She didn't ask for an answer from him. She put her hand up. "Have you ever kissed a girl full on?" Rhodey chuckled and shook his head. He knew what this was about. _

_ "No Pepper. I have never kissed a girl and I don't want to at the moment. I'm going to wait and hold these lips for later." Pepper raised an eyebrow._

_ "Well what are you holding it off for?" Rhodey started walking down the hallway. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and his satchel gently bounced against his hip._

_ "A girl."_

_ "Who? Whitney?" Rhodey made a face, almost angry. _

_ "No. That girl is evil. I seriously hate her. I wouldn't ever want to kiss that girl. But I want to kiss the girl I love at my wedding. Which you won't be invited to if you keep asking questions." _

_ "One more question Rhodey then I'll let you go to the world's most dullest subject." Rhodey chuckled._

_ "Shoot."_

_ "When would you kiss someone? Like maybe, oh I don't know, Whitney?" _

_ "I would only kiss Whitney if I had to. If any of you guys were doomed, hurt or dying. I would only kiss Whitney to save your lives." _

Pepper gasped. She saw Rhodey temporarily glance at her. His eyes glittered as if he knew that she knew. "Rhodey…" He nodded with a small smirk.

Pepper sighed in relief as she watched his dark hands slowly stroke the golden hair. But she noticed a twitch in his arms.

This was a set up. An incredible well planned set up. This was all fake. Rhodey was playing Whitney.

Maybe they will be saved after all.

** Yay! Done! This is super short chapter…. Sorry guys. But hey… I'm updating my other stories too! Okay so I totally forgot some stuff. One: Most of my lists are gone. Meaning the list of the requests people wanted for me to do got deleted. So the peeps (awesome peeps) that asked for a request please tell me what you guys wanted me to write. Haytar96 I know what you wanted so don't worry about that! **

** Okay so Thanks for reading and please review! Bye! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: R

**As I said in dreams… I have been gone for way too long and I apologize for that! So I don't want to hold y'all from reading, so here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah… I get it… I don't own it.**

"Rhodey. Dearest? Why don't you go get some of those sharp needles on that table? I want to see Tony squirm." Rhodey smiled, he was hiding the fear in his face well. Rhodey walked over to the long black table next to Tony. He avoided making any eye contact with Tony.

"Rhodey?" Tony was wrapping his arms across his torn shirt. Rhodey could see the pain in his eyes. The hurt and betrayal made Rhodey's heart heavy with guilt, but he couldn't stop his acting right now. Tony reached out, but Rhodey quickly slapped the longing arm aside. Tony winced.

"Whitney?" Rhodey called, his eyes were still on Tony. "Which needle do you want?" Whitney was now tying large chains onto Tony's wrists. She attached the chains to the back of the wall where a large metal hook was sticking out. Tony yelled out, as his arms were pulled back. He was brought to his knees, and was facing Pepper.

Rhodey picked up the smallest needle possible. He felt his heart grow cold. He knew what Whitney wanted. "No. Hon, I need a bigger needle than that." Whitney said with a smirk. She slipped her rubber band off her wrist and tied up her blonde curly hair up in a high ponytail. She gestured for the large needle on the table.

"You want this one?" Rhodey asked swallowing hard. He picked up the thick needle and handed it to Whitney. He watched as her eyes glittered with excitement. If Rhodey stopped Whitney, she would know that he was resisting her and that would be it for the plan. He needed to keep playing along.

"What will happen now?" Rhodey asked. But he was just afraid for the answer. He knew what she wanted.

"Tie something around her mouth, Rhodey. It is about to get loud in this room." Rhodey shuddered but grabbed some loose cloth at the table and bounded it tightly around Pepper's mouth. He flashed her an apology and Pepper responded with closing her eyes and nodding slightly.

"Let's play."

…

Tony had enough pain for one day. He didn't want anymore of this lousy electrocution, cuts, scratches, and more of the rest. But judging by the way he was chained to the wall, and the way Whitney was eyeing Pepper with the needle, it sent a painful shiver up his spine.

"Whitney? What do you think you're doing?" Tony asked, careful to watch his tone. He'd rather not make Whitney madder than she was already. Whitney looked back at him, tossed the needle in the air, and the moment it was in her hands again, she drove it deep into Pepper's hand. The scream was so terrible that even Tony had to scream.

"NO! PEPPER!" Whitney put her hands on her hips and laughed. The blood from the stab wound flowed freely down Pepper's hands. She was flexing her fingers hoping to stop the pain. The needle had passed right through her hand, and it protruded out her small pale palm.

Tony nearly pulled his shoulders from their sockets from the effort of pulling himself free. The chains dug into her wrists, surely breaking some skin as well. It didn't matter to him that his warm blood flowed down his fingers; he needed Pepper to be okay. He needed Pepper to be as safe as a snake in a cage. He didn't want Whitney ruining Pepper's soul. Whitney was close enough to breaking his very mind, if Pepper broke, Tony didn't know what he would do.

Suddenly his mind k2was full of rage. His blood rushed in his ears, stopping any sense of right and wrong. It was Rhodey's fault, all Rhodey's fault. "RHODEY!" He cried. Tony turned his attention on his betrayed brother. He dug his heels into the floor and pushed all the emotion into his voice. "RHODEY! STOP HER! PEPPER!" Whitney had dug another sharper, thicker, needle into Pepper's other hand. Another scream.

"What do you freaking WANT WHITNEY?" Whitney stopped midway. She was about to stick another needle into Pepper's foot. She turned around and walked towards Tony. She tossed the needle to the side and took Tony's face in her hand.

"I want you to admit that you put my father in coma on purpose! I WANT YOU TO ADMIT IT!" Whitney screeched.

"Is that it Whitney? You want me to admit to that? Will you let us go?" Tony whispered. He could hear Pepper sobbing across from him. Her head was resting on the head of the chair and her face was pointed towards the ceiling. Anymore tears, there would be a lake at her feet.

"I will let all you go. I swear on my father." She was being serious. Something he could see in her eyes. Tony gulped. He tore his eyes from her face and closed his eyes.

"I put your father in coma on purpose. It was all—all my fault. I… I don't know what got into me. I-" He stopped. This was too much. He was admitting to something he didn't do. He looked at Rhodey, noticing something shining in his eyes. There was guilt, it was the first thing written on Rhodey's face since the time he kissed Whitney. Was Rhodey playing them?

"Continue! You had better Antony Edward Stark, or else your little redhead friend will have to pay the price. You'll know how it feels to have a loved one in coma." Whitney stood, all emotion drained from her face.

"You wouldn't do that Whitney. You aren't that low. You aren't that desperate. I—you wouldn't do that." Tony knew she would. He knew it when he heard his own pathetic voice echo out to her. Whitney knew everything about Tony, after all, she was his childhood friend. If there was anyone else who knew him better than his dad, Rhodey, or Roberta, it was Whitney. And since Rhodey was unavailable for help, he knew he had to keep it calm and play his cards carefully. One slip up, Pepper could remain in a hospital bed for life.

"I would Tony. Y-you th-think I won't?!" She staggered towards Pepper, her voice deadly calm. Whitney grabbed a fistful of Pepper's hair and yanked the girl's head up. Pepper cried out.

"Whitney, don't." Tony kept his voice calm as well. The best thing he could do was cool the fire. He just needed to add more water to extinguish the flames.

Whitney didn't listen. She laughed hysterically, and whipped out a knife. She shoved the blade under Pepper's neck and pushed the cool blade against it. "I'll do it Tony! I'LL KILL HER!" To prove her point, Whitney dug the blade only to cut the skin. Blood seeped from the wound and trickled down Pepper's neck. Pepper whimpered.

"I HATED YOUR FATHER! IT WAS ME! IT WAS ALL ME!" Tony burst out. He had to save Pepper, even if it meant that he was ruining his reputation, he had to get Rhodey and Pepper out of here. Rhodey might have betrayed them both, but he still needed to get his brother out of here, one way or another.

"Now, please let them go." Tony let his arms grow slack behind his back and dropped his head to his chest. He felt sweat prickle on his neck and drop down his back. He let out a breath and sighed. He heard the clicks of heels as Whitney walked up to him, but instead she went to Rhodey.

He lifted his head only to see Whitney place a sloppy kiss on Rhodey's lips. Rhodey had his eyes open, mainly from shock, but when she pulled away, his face went blank again. "What do you think Rhodey? Is Tony telling the truth?" Whitney placed a hand on his chest and seductively peered into Rhodey's eyes.

"I think so. He has nothing else to lose. You stabbed Pepper's hands, nearly slit her throat, and tortured him to the bone. I'm thinking he's telling the truth. What do you think Whitney? It is after all your choice." Whitney smiled and laughed.

"Oh! Hon! You understand me like no other! I love you so much! And well, I think he isn't telling the truth at all. You can't trust this playboy. He's life is bent around playing with girls. All he does is mess with us, don't you see? I don't believe him one bit. I think we should teach him a lesson." Rhodey smiled.

"I agree."

…

Tony watched as Rhodey came up to him, a whip in his hand. Involuntarily, his body began to shudder, already anticipating the painful whips. "Turn him around." Rhodey said to Whitney. Whitney giggled and ran over to Tony. She twisted him around, painfully of course, so that his back was facing towards Rhodey. He inhaled deeply and let it out.

"Just do it." Tony said. It came out harshly. Rhodey flinched from the tone but otherwise didn't care about it. He recoiled the whip and slapped it against the ground. Pepper cried out, and Tony flinched waiting for the blow. It was a test whip.

Rhodey recoiled the whip again, and this time shot the whip over his shoulder and down onto Tony's back. "AHH!" Tony screamed as he felt his flesh tear from the intensity. His arms went slack and his mind fogged up, clouded by the pain on his back.

Rhodey recoiled once more. But this time just before it hit Tony's back, he flicked his wrist and watched as the coil caught Whitney on the head. She screamed and collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Rhodey!" Tony yelped excitedly. He tugged on the chains hoping that Rhodey understood, and luckily he did. Rhodey grabbed the keys around Whitney's waist. He stuck the key into the keyhole and turned. The chains fell off and Tony rose shakily, to his feet.

"Tony, you okay?" Rhodey touched his back but when Tony hissed he pulled away. "Right. I'm sorry man, I had to wait for…" Tony put his hand up.

"Don't. I understand. And thanks to you, we are free." Tony said with a smile. He clapped Rhodey in the shoulder and stretched his stiff legs. "Oh that feels amazing."

"Tony…" Tony completely forgot about Pepper. With his heart pounding in his ears, he ran to his favorite redhead and took her shoulders.

"Pepper? Pepper are you okay?" eh wished he could've taken that back. How was she okay? There were needles straight through her hand. She isn't okay, in fact, if she wasn't insane Tony would be surprised, and he was.

"Get these off me." She said gesturing to the needles. But Tony shook his head.

"I don't want it in, but I can't take it out. The moment I do, I can cause more harm than good. Hang on for…" Tony gagged. He pushed his hand on his heart and pushed against it, hoping to stop the pressure.

"Tony?" Pepper asked. "Rhodey! Help him!" But when Rhodey came over, Tony held his hand out.

"No. I'm okay. Let's get Pepper out of here. Before Whitney wakes up." As if by coincidence, Whitney stirred moaning and holding her head. "We have to hurry." Within moments, Pepper was free and was being carried by Tony. He grasped her close to his chest, determined not to loose her. Pepper kept her hand on her stomach. Her palms were facing down, hoping that the needle won't go lower into her palm.

"Rhodey…!" Whitney rose to her feet. She staggered a bit, but managed to keep her footing. She ran to him, her arms outstretched and hands bared. "GIVE ME TONY! GIVE HIM BACK!" Rhodey pushed Tony out the door, and quickly slapped the door behind him. Rhodey heard Whitney scratch the door.

"BYE WHITNEY!" He shouted with a smile. Whitney pounded the door and yelled out tons of colorful language.

After nearly a week of being cooped in a basement, Tony was ready to finally feel the sun on his face again.

**Once again! I apologize for the really late update. Don't hate me please! **** Anyhoo, yay! He has escaped! Lets see what happens in the next chapter shall we? **** Okay please please review guys! I'm always so ready to get y'alls reviews! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: R

**Well this chapter took long enough to be posted! Agh… Is it just me or does anyone think that school is just getting closer than ever? I think so! I feel as though I hadn't done anything this whole summer, BUT I DID! It feels weird… Okay whatever. Enjoy my fellow readers, friends, comrades; this is summer talking right now. I am not made to function like this. I need a longer summer…. The only good thing that comes from school is that my birthday is on the second day…. Which still sucks though…**

**Disclaimer: I wish… I WISH! **

The sun, Tony had to admit, felt amazing. Pepper was still whimpering in his arms, but she sighed happy to be out of the basement. Tony didn't even know how to explain the amount of happiness that welled up inside of him. His body ached, but he wasn't about to let that stop him.

He suddenly felt a pang of rage. It spread through his body like fire and exploded in his chest. The nerve of Whitney. Since he was a child, he looked at her as a role model. His mother, before her death, took care of her. Everything Tony had done as a child was for her. He remembered those days they played tag together, or hide and seek. He remembered buying her gifts and dolls nearly everyday. All that gone and wasted. The amount of hate he had for Whitney was just too much to comprehend.

"Tony? You okay?" It was Rhodey. Tony realized he was trudging. Tony nodded with a smile, but it seemed that Rhodey noticed the pain. He came to Tony and pulled Pepper into his arms. "I'll take her for a while, man. Go find a taxi or something." Tony didn't argue. The momentary pressure had lifted from his chest. Heaving in some air, he looked down the empty (surprisingly knowing that it was New York) road.

"Doesn't—Doesn't seem to be—be any taxis around." Tony said his voice strained. His legs wanted to buckle and collapse, and his chest ached for some energy with the charger at the armory. Tony gripped his heart monitor, sensing the pain about to shoot in his body. "Rhodey…" Tony gasped out.

"Tony? Tony what's wrong?" Rhodey quickly came forward, he didn't seem at all tired from carrying Pepper.

"It's—It's my heart. I—I think I'm about to-" He couldn't finish his sentence. His knee buckled very suddenly. The air seemed to escape his lungs and all Tony felt was a sharp pain that started from his chest and spread across his body. He heard Rhodey cry out, and also heard a screech of tires on a car.

The world spun once more and then darkened.

…

Tony woke to the smell of ammonia and cleaning supplies. It was much more pleasant than that damp, murky basement he had been stuck in. Tony groaned before opening his eyes.

As his eyes adjusted to the lights, he heard Rhodey to his right. "That's right. Whitney Stane. Yes, she was the cause of the absence of Tony Stark. Yes! Sir, it's not hard to understand. No! Look, she's at her house right now, in the basement locked in that room. No. We had to do that. Yes. Okay. Thank you." Rhodey hung up and sighed. He finally noticed that Tony was awake. "Tony."

"Hey Rhodey." His voice came out raspy and it hurt. "Are you okay?" Rhodey sighed, looking down at the floor.

"Yeah. I'm trying to get the police to investigate the house. They keep saying that Whitney wouldn't do such a thing and that she is in S.H.I.E.D. custody. I don't know why they won't just call Shield and ask them if Whitney is with them. I think I got to them though." Rhodey sat down next to Tony on those weird guest chairs. He seemed to be waiting for a question.

"Where's Pepper?" Tony asked. It took effort to ask that simple question, but he was desperate to know. Rhodey raised his eyebrows, and then smirked.

"She's actually in the room next door. They're going to bring her in tomorrow, here. You guys can go all lovey- dovey then. How are you Tony?" Rhodey asked. His voice indicated that he wanted a straight answer. He was truly concerned. Tony didn't know how he could answer to that though. He didn't know how he really did feel. It was hard to feel anything after the days, or even weeks, he had spent living in hell with Whitney.

"I—I don't know. Rhodey, you have no idea what she did to me. What she did to Pepper was nothing compared to what she did to me. I had thoughts about just letting go and dying. I—Rhodey she knew exactly where to hit me, where I was the weakest." Tony choked on his words. The effort was too much, and it just brought back memories.

"Hey." Rhodey seemed to realize the effort Tony seemed to have been putting into the conversation. "Hey, just take it easy. Calm down. We'll talk about it tomorrow. You, me, and Pepper, okay? Just rest, sleep, catch a few Zs." Rhodey proceeded to standing up. He pointed to the empty bed at his side. "I'll be right over there buddy. Just tell me if you need anything." Tony looked at him with so much gratitude that he thought he would live forever. He didn't want to sleep, but his body complained otherwise.

"Sleep tight, Tony." He heard to his left. Tony didn't even have the energy to even say anything. So he smiled and listened to his heart beat as he fell asleep.

…

"Tony… Tony? Tony…." The voice of his girlfriend stirred him to consciousness. His head felt heavy, and he felt numb. It was pleasant in a way, but he didn't like that groggy feeling. It was as though he was floating in the air, and he knew how that felt.

"Pepper! Oh thank god. Are you okay?" His head still hurt, but he was just happy to see her face. Pepper smiled. Her eyes gestured to her hands. They were bandaged and made her arms look as though they never had hands.

"Well, the stab wasn't as bad as they thought. The needles missed by veins by a hair, so I should get these suckers off in a couple of weeks." She lifted her arms and looked at her hands. "I bet I could box really well with these." She said. Tony laughed. He had to admit it was nice to actually laugh and smile after a long time. It felt good to be clean, well cared for, and safe. Safe. That word seemed foreign to his mind.

"It's weird you know." Tony said. Pepper looked at him and lifted an eyebrow. "We just suffered the most traumatizing event of our teenage lives, and it's over. It's just… weird." Pepper opened her mouth to say something, but Rhodey walked in, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"The lovebirds are awake! You guys have no idea how long I was waiting in that waiting room! He had flowers in his hands. He noticed the teens look at the bouquet. "Oh, just a simple 'Get Well Soon' gift for you guys." He placed the flowers on the stand between Tony and Pepper. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah." Pepper said with a grin. "Well, as good as I can get with boxing gloves as my hands." They then looked at Tony. It was that situation again. He didn't know what to feel. But he placed his fake smile and nodded.

"Feel like a million bucks." He said. He rested his head on his pillow and sucked in a deep breath.

"Well, I got news." Rhodey said. He picked up a chair and placed it between the beds. He put his legs on either side of the backrest and placed his forearms on the top of the chair. "It can either be good news or bad news." He added.

"Well…?" Tony pushed. He wanted to know. He had a feeling he knew what the news was about.

"Whitney and her dad were found in the basement. Obadiah chose that specific moment to wake up and was dragged out. He's actually here in this hospital." He noticed the panic in Tony's face and quickly added, "But he's being watched by some cops. The police found some weapons in Whitney's possession. And since she's seventeen years old, she's getting the regular adult sentence. The trial is coming up soon. Both of you guys have to be there, and well me too."

Tony took that moment to absorb that information. Whitney would be going to jail, along with her dad. She would be stuck in prison with nothing but an orange uniform and her cell. It made him feel much more safer, but he didn't know if he felt sad about that. Whitney was his childhood best friend, and well it was her actions that caused her to be sent to jail. It was her fault. But that didn't ease the guilt in Tony's chest.

"I wish she didn't do it." Tony said at last. Pepper stayed quiet and looked at her cast. Rhodey nodded but stared blankly at the monitors.

"But she deserves it, right?" Pepper asked. Tony pondered that. She did. She deserved this. She shouldn't have tortured him, she shouldn't have stabbed Pepper, and she shouldn't have done all things she did.

"Yeah. I guess she does."

**Well, this story is kind of coming to an end, not yet! But soon. So, yes, please review! **


End file.
